IT AU The story of Love, Friendship, and Revenge
by Warriorcatsfan2965
Summary: In this AU, Georgie doesn't die, but what if Pennywise had a different way to steal kids fears and he kills bad people for their blood. Will the loser's club, Georgie, another demon, and a other few kids figure out the true reason behind these acts, or will they be left with more questions than answers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was May 15, 1989 in Derry,Maine. The suns rays shined brightest on the tall pine trees from the park to the lush green grass on the neighborhood lawns. It was a lovely day for a walk in the park, go for a jog with a friend, or ride a bike to a popular arcade, but underneath Derry, lies the empty sewer tunnels with no life whatsoever. The sewer tunnels carried the unpleasant odors of sewage and garbage, but on top of all that, lies a dangerous creature with a taste of fear. In the the dark, gloomy tunnels, a clown walks slowly with a small bag to a secret room in the chambers. The bag contained a small child; tied up and gagged, but you could hear the muffled screams and crying from it. The clown walked towards a steel door and made his way inside. In the room was a old, beaten clown that looked like he lost a fight with some mob dealers and was close to the break of death. The clown opened the bag and picked up a 9 year old boy and placed him on a laboratory-like table with sharp knives and a small cup. The boy had light brown hair, blue eyes, wore a maroon shirt with white stripes, long jeans, white sneakers and was covered in mud and grass stains from yesterday's rain. The clown picked up a small blade knife and made his way towards the boy. The boy flinched in pain as the clown made a small cut on the boy's cheek. As blood started dripping from his cheek, the clown picked up the small cup and a small tablespoon and started to placing the blood in the teaspoon towards the small cup. The blood eventually stopped dripping and the small cup showed enough blood. The clown picked up a teaspoon and made his way towards the old, beaten clown.

"Father, I have the blood of a pure child. This should heal the broken bones." The clown spoke.

The old clown looked at his son. The small cup was completely filled with the boy's blood. Not a lot to kill him, but it was a lot to perhaps make him weak. He got up a bit and looked over at the table. The boy was fine, except he had a small cut on his cheek and was crying. The old clown laid back down and the clown started giving him a spoonful of the child's blood. The old clown took it spoonful after spoonful. After the cup was empty, the old clown laid back down and waited for the effects to take in. The clown held his father's hand tightly with a sad and concerned look.

"How are you feeling father?" he asked.

"Honestly Pennywise, I don't know if I even have the strength to move or hunt for children's fears anymore." the old clown rasped.

He dazed off sadly for a few moments, than it changed to a angry snarl. Without looking at Pennywise.

"But soon, you'll need to get the ones that did this to me." the old clown sneered.

"Oh trust me father, they won't get away with this." Pennywise growled.

However, because it occurred in 1962, the likely chance of the 8 people responsible for his father's injuries made it a 5% chance that they were still alive; making Pennywise have his doubts. Plus, there would be a few problems if he ever did get them.

"But dad, there's one problem. It's been 27 years since your attack, we don't necessarily know if they're still alive and how will I get them? Adult minds are stronger than children's minds." he pointed out.

Pennywise had a point. For as long as these two could remember or at least for the old clown, they never possessed adults due to their minds being stronger than a child's and had less fear in them. The last time the old clown possessed an adult, it fought back and there was less fear in him for the old clown to take. But the 8 people were young adults back in 1962, by now, they would be old or dead. Suddenly, a memory sparked in the old clown; one that would be an advantage to Pennywise and himself.

"Pennywise, Billy had a son that was 15 years old at the time. If we're lucky, he could have children of his own by now." he spoke.

Pennywise thought about that. He headed towards a brick wall and grabbed a loose brick to retrieve a book. Inside the book contained family trees of every person in Derry. Pennywise searched through the pages until he saw the page he was looking for. Fortunately, each of the eight people did have grandchildren. Unfortunately, two of the 8 people were still alive. This would mean that they would only kill two of the eight people and that wasn't enough for Pennywise or his father. Frustration took a toll on him as Pennywise looked at the boy he had captured, than his father.

"Dad, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?" he asked.

"Bad news first. The good news second." the old clown answered.

"Alright, well the bad news is that only 2 of the eight people are still alive. The good news is that each of the eight people have grandchildren." Pennywise spoke.

"You know Pennywise, we can work with that. We possess children right? Well, what if we use the grandchildren to do our dirty work, than we can go after the grandparents." the old clown maliciously spoke.

"Excellent idea father! Not only will we be able to get some kid's fears and sinner's blood, we'll kill their grandparents as well. Its perfect!" he smirked.

Pennywise and the old clown turned to see the boy had stopped shaking and crying, but was casually listening in on their little conversation. They knew that if they let the boy go, he'll possibly tell the cops or their intended victims. Pennywise looked at his father with the same idea he had. He got up and approached the small boy.

"You know father, it would be a shame to let Henry go so quickly, but what we can do is kill him." Pennywise said evilly.

Henry started shaking and crying again when he said that and Pennywise removed his glove to reveal a demonic werewolf-like hand with sharp claws. He removed the blindfold off of Henry to let him see his captors. His eyes widened with terror as Henry saw that his captors were clowns, but not just any clowns, demonic clowns.

"Henry, do you know what my hand can do to little kids?" Pennywise asked coldly.

He shook his head while shaking and crying. Pennywise removed the gag from Henry's mouth and he started to breath heavily.

"P-P-Please, I wanna go home to my family." he stammered.

"Oh no you're not Henry. If I know that kind of pleading a child would make, it would be the kind of plead to trick your captors." Pennywise snarled.

"PLEASE! I won't tell anyone your plan, I promise. Just please don't hurt me!" Henry pleaded.

"Oh, i'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to do this..." Pennywise sneered.

He raised his demonic hand and behind Henry was a ghostly demonic hand with razor sharp claws. It struck him; digging through his shirt and deeper on his back. Electric volts shocked Henry; causing him to scream in agony and pain. The more he tried to resist, the more impossible it seemed. Soon, Henry was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. The spell was just too strong for one nine year old's mind to resist, then his eyes closed. Pennywise smirked at the revelation, than placed his hand on the side of Henry's head. He leaned in to his ear.

"From now on, you will obey my every command. Your will is no longer yours, it is mine. Do you understand?" Pennywise whispered.

"Yes...I will...obey."Henry muttered.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes to reveal demonic white eyes and a expressionless look.

"What is your command master?" Henry asked.

Pennywise grinned evilly and released Henry from the ropes. He picked him up and placed him down; gently on the hard stone ground.

"You must find the Denbrough family. When you see their youngest child, report to me at once. Do you understand?" Pennywise ordered.

Henry nodded.

"Your wish is my command master." he replied.

He turned and left the room; closing the steel door on the way out. The old clown looked at Pennywise.

"Pennywise, how long are you going to keep Henry like this?" he asked

"I'll keep him like this until we get every last grand child of those brutes. Besides, Henry will be useful for me. For now at least." Pennywise spoke.

He looked at the book again one last time.

"I'm coming for you, starting with the Denbrough family". Pennywise snarled.

 **Ok so a few things about this story is this:**

 **1\. Mike, Beverly, and Ben already know Bill, Georgie, Eddie, Stanley, and Richie in the beginning of this AU**

 **2\. There are two Henry's, but Henry Bowers will only be referenced as Bower's in this AU**

 **3\. There will be certain characters mentioned or are a part of it from the IT 1990 and characters from To Kill A Mockingbird. However, the story is a short crossover and the Kill a Mocking Bird characters will only be in the story for just one time.**

 **4\. I DO NOT own IT or any of the other characters in this story. Just Henry, "my demon" and Mia.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, rainy day in Derry and the Denbrough household was quiet as a mouse. Bill and Georgie were making a paper boat strong enough to float in the water and while Bill was indeed sick, it didn't stop him from helping his little brother make one paper boat. As Bill tore paper from his notebook and started to fold the boat, Georgie drew a smiley face on the foggy window in Bill's room. Georgie looked out of the window and saw a opportunity to test out their paper boat, but was worried as he remembered what their parents said about going out in the rain.

"Sure I won't get in trouble, Bill?" Georgie asked.

"Don't be a wu-wu-wuss. I'd come with you if I wasn't...dying" Bill replied.

He coughed as he spoke, but Georgie could tell that they were fake. He got up and gave Bill a annoyed look.

"You're not dying" Georgie said.

"You didn't see the v-v-vomit coming out of my nose this morning?" Bill asked.

"That's disgusting" Georgie said disgusted.

He walked over to Bill's bed and saw the boat was still in progress.

"Ok, go get the wax" Bill said.

Georgie was alarmed. He knew where the wax was, but as much as he wanted the boat to finish, he didn't like going into the cellar.

"In the cellar?" Georgie asked nervously.

"You want it to fl-fl-float don't you?" Bill asked.

"Fine" Georgie said defeated.

He walked over to the table, grabbed the walkie-talkie and left Bill's bedroom. As Bill wrote" S.S Georgie" on the boat, Georgie walked downstairs; towards the living room where their mother was playing a classic tune on the piano. Georgie headed to the kitchen and went towards the old cellar door. Georgie looked up; holding back the fear he had of going into the cellar and slowly opened the door. The room was dark, cold, and empty and looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Georgie slowly walked down the stairs; trying to hold back his fear until the loud screech of the walkie-talkie came on.

"Georgie, hurry up" Bill spoke.

"Okay, i'm brave" Georgie mummered.

He continued to walk down the stairs until he reached the bottom of the stairs. The light in there didn't work, but Georgie could still manage to find his way in the dark cellar. He came across the shelf where the wax was and as he reached it, Georgie thought he saw two glowing eyes in corner of the stairs towards a door that was under the stairs. Georgie was spooked and managed to grab a flashlight and turned it on; only to find two old shiny light bulbs. After grabbing the wax, he made a run for it out of the cellar and made it back to Bill's bedroom. Georgie laid next to Bill as he was finishing with the final touch of wax on the boat.

"Alright, here you go. Sh-Sh-She's all ready, captain." Bill said.

"She?" Georgie asked confused.

"You always call a b-boat, she." Bill explained.

"She. Thanks Billy." Georgie said smiling.

After giving him a warm hug and Bill giving a few tickles, Georgie said his goodbyes and skipped happly out of Bill's bedroom. Bill started to put the wax back into the box and got up to look out of the window. Georgie was in his yellow raincoat along with rain boats. He held the boat and was it waving at Bill.

"Be careful" Bill warned.

He had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen, but ignored it and watched out of the window. Georgie picked up the boat and put it in the stream of water going down the storm drain and chased after it.

Meanwhile

Henry was watching from the storm drain as he saw Georgie running after the boat by himself. Henry was wet, but he saw a opportunity to report back to Pennywise. Henry climbed down and raced towards the tunnels to find him. Pennywise was in his lair; gathering cooking materials for a upcoming cake he and his father always ate every 27 years. All they needed for the cake was kids fears and sinners blood with a bit of tears into it. Pennywise perked in alarm as he heard fast footsteps approaching him.

"Master, I have good news" Henry reported.

Pennywise turned to see Henry soaking wet and bowing in a knight-like pose. Pennywise smirked as he knew that Henry possibly did have more than just good news.

"Oh really, well than, what is it?" Pennywise spoke interested.

"I have found the youngest child in the Denbrough family. He is outside; playing with a paper boat and is running away from his house. He is alone, master." Henry spoke.

Pennywise's grin turned evil and his eyes were wide with joy as he realized he had the opportunity to strike.

"Excellent! Henry, I need you to gather the rest of the cooking materials and after you put them on the table, go and rest, you look beat." Pennywise ordered.

Henry got up and looked at Pennywise.

"Your wish is my command." he replied.

Henry walked towards the pile of stuff as Pennywise headed straight for the tunnel entrance. He realized right away that if he didn't reach Georgie in time, they would surly have to try again. Pennywise saw a storm drain and climbed up to see that Henry was right. Pennywise saw Georgie by himself and knew right away that he would be his first target.

Back to the scene

The boat kept floating on the rain water as Georgie kept up with it, but the more the rain water current kept going, the harder it was for Georgie to catch up. As Georgie hurried to catch up, the boat was about to enter the storm drain.

"Nooo" he screamed.

It was too late though, it fell into the storm drain and Georgie was worried about what Bill was going to do if he found out.

"Oh man, Bill's gonna kill me" Georgie mummered.

As Georgie looked in the storm drain, he saw a pair of orange eyes looking at him. Georgie jumped in surprise.

"Hiya Georgie." a voice spoke.

As the eyes got closer, Georgie could make out a clown face, but it wasn't a clown that he recognized. Georgie than looked at his hand to find that he was holding his boat.

"What a nice boat...do you want it back?" the voice asked.

"Um, yes please" Georgie answered uncomfortably.

"You look like a nice boy, I bet you have a lot of friends" the voice said.

"Three, but my brother's my best best." Georgie said.

"Where is he?" the voice asked.

"In bed...sick" Georgie answered.

Georgie was getting more uncomfortable every time he answered his questions, but soon grew curious about what he was doing down there in the first place.

"I bet I could cheer him up. I'll give him a balloon. Do you want a balloon too Georgie?" the voice continued.

"I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers." Georgie said.

"Oh well, i'm Pennywise the dancing clown. Pennywise yes meet Georgie. Georgie meet Pennywise." Pennywise joked gleefully.

Georgie laughed at him. He did act like a actual clown, but Georgie still had some suspicion about him.

"Now we aren't strangers, now are we?" Pennywise said.

Georgie shook his head in agreement. Pennywise was right about that, but his curiosity was too strong to hold back any longer.

"What are you doing in the sewer?" Georgie asked.

"A storm blew me away. Blew the whole circus away. Can you smell the circus Georgie? There's peanuts, cotton candy, hot dogs annnnnnd..." Pennywise exclaimed.

"Popcorn?" Georgie answered.

"Popcorn! Is that your favorite? Pennywise asked.

Georgie nodded and both giggled with amusement.

"Mine too, because they pop, pop pop pop pop..." Pennywise laughed happly.

After a moment of laughter, Georgie kept laughing, but Pennywise stopped laughing. He knew right away that he was not here to have a fun little conversation with Georgie, but instead, he would gain his trust in order to use him.

"I should get going now" Georgie suggested.

"Shit, I need to this now" Pennywise thought.

He smiled and showed Georgie's boat.

"Oh, without your boat? You don't want to lose it, Georgie. Bill's gonna kill you. Here...take it." Pennywise offered.

He extended his arm towards Georgie while Georgie extended his arm towards Pennywise. When Georgie's arm was close enough, Pennywise grabbed his arm and struggled to keep him still.

"Hey, what are doing?!" Georgie asked angry.

Pennywise smile turned to a evil grin and got close to Georgie.

"Look into my eyes, Georgie" he ordered.

His eyes turned bright red as Georgie stared straightly at him and couldn't blink. After a few moments, Georgie fell into an illusive trance. Pennywise's grin turned wider as ever and evaporated into mist and blew on Georgie like a mini tornado. Pennywise managed to enter in Georgie's body without a problem, but fell to the ground unconscious. After a few moments, Pennywise opened his eyes and realized he was in Georgie's body. He looked around a bit and laughed with joy as his first part of the plan was completed.

"Now, time to move on with next part of the plan" Pennywise said.

He got up and crawled underneath the storm drain. Once Pennywise got down, he was surprised to see Henry waiting for him.

"Henry, what are you doing here?!" Pennywise asked shocked.

"I...I sensed something, master. I thought you were in danger." he explained.

Pennywise signed. He had forgotten that part of the spell gave the victim the ability to feel changes within their master, which meant that if something had happen to their master, their servant would come to their aid. Suddenly, Pennywise felt a loss of power, then blacked out. When he came to, Henry looked at him.

"Henry, what happened?!" Pennywise asked.

"Master, it seems that Georgie managed to regain control of himself, for a short period of time." he explained.

"WHAT?! Did he say anything to you?" Pennywise asked.

"No, he just stared at me like I was a monster, than you regained control of him." Henry answered.

"Well, I can assure that this will never happen again. Now come Henry, we must lay low for a while, until we know what we're looking at." Pennywise commanded.

"As you wish, master." he said.

Both boys walked deeper into the sewers until they disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Georgie woke up on his bed; scared and confused. He got up and looked around; noticing right away that he wasn't wearing his raincoat or boots, but instead, he was wearing the same clothes he wore before he left. Georgie also noticed that there were no windows, but everything else was in order; his boat, lamp, lego turtle, and walkie-talkie were still there along with his other belongings.

"BILL...MOM...DAD?!" Georgie called out.

No one responded, in fact it was so quiet, you couldn't even hear a mouse. Georgie got out of bed and slowly opened the door. He looked out and noticed that there were no doors to any other rooms in the house and no windows. The house was dark, but Georgie could still navigate through it and as he headed downstairs, he noticed that he couldn't hear any pouring rain or his mother's piano music. Georgie saw a light in the kitchen and approached it. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that the cellar door was left widely opened. Georgie turned around, but saw that walls had covered both the living room and dining room entrances. Suddenly, Georgie turned around and saw that the room in the cellar revealed demonic eyes and razor sharp teeth. Georgie was paralyzed with fear as the creature attacked; it grabbed Georgie and shoved him on the wall. Everything around them started to turn black except a light at the center of the room. Georgie struggled to break lose until tentacles came out and held him tightly on his arms and legs.

"BILLY, HELP ME!" Georgie screamed.

"No one can hear you Georgie. You're in my world now." the creature spoke evilly.

Tears started to stream down from Georgie's eyes to his cheeks as the creature pulled out two items; a pot and a pipe. The creature placed the pot underneath the end of the pipe and held the end of it. The creature's mouth opened wider as ever and made a sound that sounded like wind coming in. Georgie's eyes turned white and his mouth opened to reveal a white air-like mist leaving his body, entered the pipe and ended with white milky liquid coming out and entering the pot. After a few moments, the tentacles released Georgie and dropped him. He tried to get up, but was very very weak and as the creature approached him, Georgie's mind went blank. A few weeks passed since Georgie's disappearance, and today was the last day of school for the loser's club. Bill, Eddie, and Richie left their classrooms and walked down the hallway; filled with excitement.

"There's like this church full Jews right and Stan has to take like this super jewy test." Eddie explained.

"But how does it work?" Bill asked.

"They slice the tip of his dick off." Eddie answered.

"But then Stan will have nothing left." Richie joked.

"Is it true?" Bill asked.

"Wait, you guys!" a voice yelled.

The boys turned around and saw Stanley running towards. He stopped to catch his breath when he caught up with them, then they kept walking.

"Hey Stan, what happens at the Bar Mitzvah anyways? Ed says they slice the tip of your d-d-d-dick off." Bill asked.

"Yeah and I think the Rabbi's gonna pull down your pants. Turn to the crowd and say "Where's the beef?" Richie teased.

Bill and Eddie giggled in amusement. Stanley just rolled his eyes.

"At the Bar Mitzvah, I read from the Torah and I make a speech and then suddenly I become a man" Stanley explained.

"I can think of funner ways to become a man" Richie teased.

"More fun ways you mean." Stanley corrected.

"Oh shit." Richie said alarmed.

As boys kept walking down the hallway, they made a glance towards Bower's and his gang. The gang only gave the boys a smirk of pleasure. As the boys walked pass them, Richie twitched his glasses for a bit.

"Do you think they'll sign my yearbook? " Dear Richie, sorry for taking a hot, steamy dump in your backpack last month. Have a good summer." Richie said sarcastically.

The boys exited through the school entrance and headed towards a trash can. They threw all their school supplies away and were making plans for tomorrow.

"Best feeling ever!" Stanley exclaimed.

"Yeah? Try tickling your pickle for the first time." Richie teased.

"Hey what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"I start my training." Richie spoke.

"What training." Eddie asked.

"Street fighter" Richie answered.

"Is that how you want to spend your summer? Inside an arcade?" Eddie asked

"Beats spending inside your mother. Ohhh..." Richie teased.

"What if we go to the quarry?" Stanley suggested.

"Guys, we have to g-go to the b-b-barrens, remember?" Bill reminded.

"Right, sorry Bill." Stanley apologized.

Eddie turned to see Henry's father and two police officers waiting outside of the school. Henry's father looked upset as if he was waiting for his son to come home, when in reality, he was gone. Eddie gave a sympathetic look.

"Henry's father." Eddie spoke.

The boys turned to see Henry's father; looking worried and upset. Bill noticed Bower's dad in uniform; looking at him and giving a firm nod. Bill kindly nodded back.

"Is he really expecting to see him coming out of school?" Stanley asked.

"I don't know. As if Henry's been hiding at HomeEc for the past few weeks" Eddie said.

"You think they'll actually find him?" Stanley asked.

"Sure. In a ditch, all decomposed, covered in worms and maggots, smelling like Eddie's moms underwear." Richie answered sarcastically.

"Shut up, that's freaking disgusting." Eddie said grossed out.

"He's not dead. He's m-m-missing." Bill pointed out.

"Sorry Bill, he's missing." Richie said.

Bill turned around and started walking. As he did, Richie, Eddie, and Stanley followed him.

"You know the Barrens aren't that bad. Who doesn't love to splash around in shitty water." Richie commented.

Suddenly, Bowers grabbed Richie's back pack and pulled him back. He accidentally crashed into Stanley and then, both boys were on the ground. Bowers friend, Patrick, stood over them and crouched beside Stanley. Patrick picked up his Kippah.

"Nice Frisbee, flamer." he mocked.

"Give it back." Stanley pleaded.

"Fuck you losers." Patrick insulted.

Patrick threw the Kippah like a Frisbee and it landed inside of a moving bus. Another one of Bower's friend, Belch, burped in Eddie's face and Bowers shoved Bill.

"Loser." he sneered.

"You s-s-s-suck, Bowers." Bill said angry.

"Shut up, Bill." Eddie warned.

Bowers and his gang stopped in their tracks. They turned around and Richie, Eddie, Stanley, and Bill feared a beat down.

"You s-s-s-say something, B-B-B-Billy? You got a free ride for a few weeks cuz of your little brother. Rides over, Denbrough." Bowers sneered.

A radio static interrupted him and looked to see his dad and the officer watching him. Not wanting to get in trouble or endure another beating, Bowers backed up a bit.

"This summer's gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends." he threatened.

Bowers licked his hand and wiped it on the side of Bill's face, then he and his crew headed for their car. Stanley and Richie came up to Bill and Eddie.

"I wish he'd go missing. He's probably the one doing it." Eddie spoke.

Meanwhile

Pennywise was watching a few yards from the school and far from either of the cops to see. He smirked as he saw Georgie's brother and his friends getting harassed by Bowers and his group.

"It seems I found some sinners blood." Pennywise thought.

For the past few weeks, Pennywise had planned everything. Who his victims were going to be, how he was going to get them, and how he was going to kill the sinners for their blood and the people that beaten his father up. All he needed to do now was let his plan unfold and go along with it. Suddenly, Pennywise heard footsteps heading his way and stopped to see Henry.

"Master, I have news." he reported.

"What is it?" Pennywise asked.

"Master, there's a girl near the sewer pipe, near our borders." Henry explained.

Pennywise was alarmed. He didn't want anyone near the borders, because if there was anything he learned from his father, it's that you need a clear environment. Killing the girl was out of the question. All Pennywise could do was contain the situation until they figured out what to do with it.

"Alright, capture her and put her in the chambers. Knock her out when you do then guard her. I can't have anyone near our borders. Do you understand?" Pennywise ordered.

"Yes master." Henry replied.

Pennywise looked to see Eddie; leaving his friends and heading home. Pennywise made a devilish smirk.

"Oh Eddie, who knew you were going to be my next puppet." he snarled evilly.

Back to Eddie

Eddie was walking back home from school and was filled with excitement and worry for summer vacation. He walked passed the church and made a left turn on Neibolt st. He kept walking towards his house while playing a flute impression of star spangled banner and as he passed the wellhouse, he thought he saw a red balloon tied on a walkie-talkie next to a paper boat on the rocky gravel towards the wellhouse. Eddie slowly approached it and picked up the walkie-talkie. He turned it on to find it was still working and picked up the boat.

"S.S Georgie?" Eddie read.

Realization hit him real hard as he realized that this was Georgie's walkie-talkie and boat. He turned the walkie-talkie on in hopes of finding someone on the other side.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Eddie asked.

After a few moments, the walkie-talkie came back on.

"Georgie?" a voice spoke.

Eddie realized it was Bill and quickly signaled the walkie-talkie.

"Bill, listen to me. I just found Georgie's boat and walkie-talkie. I think he's in the wellhouse." Eddie explained.

"Ok Eddie, st-st-stay where you are. I'll g-g-gather the others and we'll meet you over there." Bill replied.

Eddie turned off the walkie-talkie and turned to see the front door open. He looked up and saw a silhouette of a small child in the upstairs window. Eddie approached the house with caution and soon curiosity started to overwhelm him. He entered the house to find that the house looked abandoned for years. It was covered with spider webs, loose boards, and old furniture. Eddie felt grossed out, but kept going as he headed towards the stairs. Every time he walked up the stairs, it made an old creaking sound and soon, Eddie started to feel a odd presence. As he reached the top step, Eddie thought he saw a red balloon at the end of the hallway in a room. He slowly approached it and as he entered, he saw a missing kid poster that had the face of Richie. Then suddenly, Eddie felt a arm wrap around his neck with the other one holding a blade at his throat.

"Do you want that balloon, Eddie"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eddie was frozen in fear. In any moment, the sharp blade could slit his throat and he would bleed to death. Eddie glanced up at an old dusty glass window and saw a small vivid reflection of a small child-like arm wearing a yellow raincoat and was covered in dirty sewage stains. Eddie's eyes wided with terror as he saw two glowing eyes that glowed like hellfire and the devil himself. His stomach dropped when he saw Georgie's face.

"G-G-Georgie?" Eddie choked.

"I am not Georgie! He is gone. I am controlling his soul; he is mine!" he boomed laughing.

"W-Well then, w-who am I s-speaking to?" Eddie gasped.

"My name is Pennywise." he answered.

"W-What do you want? Why are you here?" Eddie asked.

"Well i'm glad you asked. You see, I need a new body and Georgie has done his job of serving his purpose, but I also have other reasons." Pennywise said gleefully.

"And what are those?" Eddie asked.

"Well, its not like you're going to know or remember any of this." Pennywise sneered.

"N-No! I...I won't let you control me. Do you hear me? I won't!" Eddie threatened.

"Oh, that's not how it works. You see, hosts don't get a say on whether or not I can control them. All they can do is pray to God that I don't make them hurt their loved ones." Pennywise snarled.

He placed his right hand on Eddie's forehand and Eddie begin to feel frozen. He couldn't move or talk. All Eddie could do was move his eyes and breath. He felt terrified and feared for the worse. Pennywise leaned a bit closer to him.

"You know, It took me weeks to finally get you. You always went home on your bike with your friends and your overbearing mother made it even more difficult, but that doesn't mean I had spare time to seek out your other friends. Maybe I can get Richie after this." he sneered.

Tears started to stream from Eddie's eyes when he said that. Pennywise opened Eddie's mouth and got a bit behind him.

"Now hold still, you're going to feel a bit...dizzy." he smiled.

Eddie's eyes wided and Georgie's mouth opened. Pennywise left his body and entered into Eddie's. Georgie's eyes rolled back when Pennywise left his body and Eddie's eyes rolled back when Pennywise entered his. After a few seconds, Georgie fell to the ground; unconscious and lost his grip on the knife. Eddie collapsed on the ground; unfrozen, but possessed. Pennywise opened his eyes, got up, and looked into the window and could see that he was in Eddie's body. Pennywise laughed maniacally and looked around the room to find the blade. When he spotted the blade, Pennywise approached Georgie and snatched the blade from his limp hand. Pennywise stared at Georgie for a few moments, knowing he had gone far to achieve his next target and now his plan would stay in motion. He kneeled down to observe his first victim.

"Oh Georgie, you have served your purpose so wonderfully. I don't think I could've had a better host. It's a shame you won't be able to remember it." Pennywise grinned.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and could hear footsteps walking slowly inside.

"EDDIE EDDIE!" a voice yelled.

Pennywise smiled evilly. He got up, took off Eddie's curfew watch, asthma kit, took out his inhaler, and threw them on the ground. Pennywise then looked at Georgie.

"Well Georgie, it seems that your big brother has come to your rescue after all. Ta da Georgie, i'll be back." he sneered.

Pennywise quietly left the room and headed towards the old basement where the well resides an entrance to the sewers. He climbed into it and crawled like a spider until Pennywise accidentally slipped on a stone and fell to the ground; hitting his head and breaking his arm in the process. When he hit the ground, Pennywise was knocked unconscious and was lying there until Henry came and dragged him back to the metal door.

Meanwhile

"EDDIE! Where are you?! Come on this isn't funny!" Richie yelled.

He, Bill, Ben, Stanley, Beverly, and Mike looked around the house. Everyone shivered that they were in the wellhouse; the oldest and creepiest house on Neibolt St. No one knows where it came from, but some have speculated that it was built when the first pilgrims came to Maine, but no one knows exactly who had built it. In the house was graffiti, old furniture, spiderwebs, dust, broken glass, and loose boards on the windows. Mike was confused; he and his friends had found Georgie's boat and walkie talkie outside, but the front door was open. Mike's curiosity took a toll on him when he saw footprints that led upstairs. He followed them, but stopped when he realized something.

"Guys, have you noticed that Georgie's boat and walkie talkie were just left there in plain sight? Anyone could've taken them, but they didn't...why?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it does sound strange." Beverly agreed.

"Like, they were just left there, in plain sight! Anybody could've taken them; a hobo, a passing motorist, the police, a street kid maybe. Do you think this was set?" Mike asked.

"You mean like a trap?" Ben said.

"Its possible, but look at this place. It's all dirty and dusty, there's no way Eddie would go in here." Stanley scoffed.

"Not u-u-unless something l-l-lured him here." Bill pointed out.

"Yeah, but what?" Stanley asked.

"Shhh guys do you hear that?" Richie asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. As time went on, they begin to hear the sound more clearly. It sounded like a beeping sound; the kind of beeping you hear if it was an alarm clock or a watch.

"It sounds like...Eddie's curfew watch." Stanley spoke.

Everyone's stomached dropped. Eddie never went anywhere without it nor his inhaler or asthma kit. Something was wrong and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Everyone walked slowly towards the source until they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Its coming from upstairs." Ben whispered.

Everyone was hesitant about what to do. Either go upstairs and investigate, but risk getting attacked or stay down here and feel dumb or sitting ducks. Everyone glanced at each other, then Bill stepped forward and headed upstairs.

"Bill what are you doing? Richie asked.

"C-C-Cmon, i'm not gonna stand around here d-d-doing nothing." he said.

"But what if someone's in there and he's armed?" Stanley asked.

"Well, we'll f-f-fight him. There's 6 of us and o-o-one of him." Bill answered.

"Unless there's more of him." Richie retorted.

Bill and his friends went upstairs and turned left to the hallway. As they got closer to the source, Richie, Ben, Beverly, Mike, and Stanley walked more slowly behind Bill; hoping to god that they weren't in for the worse. When they reached the source, they stopped and Bill took a peak inside the room. When he did, he saw Eddie's inhaler, asthma kit, and curfew watch on the ground, but then, he saw Georgie lying there unconscious; not moving a muscle.

"GEORGIE!" Bill screamed.

Everyone was alarmed when he screamed. Bill rushed over to Georgie and picked him up. He shaked him uncontrollably; worried, pleading, and fearing for the worst.

"W-W-Wake u-u-up! Pl-Pl-Please G-G-Georgie w-w-wake u-u-up!" Bill pleaded.

Tears streamed from his eyes; ready to cry. Bill felt helpless, he didn't know what to do. Bill had never seen his brother like this furthermore he didn't know whether or not Georgie was going to die. Bill felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Beverly; wanting to help and was looking at Georgie.

"Stop Bill, let me help." she said.

He stopped shaking Georgie and allowed Beverly to look at him. She kneeled beside Bill and put two fingers on Georgie's neck. She could feel a pulse however it was small and she could see shallow breathing coming out of Georgie.

"It's alright Bill, I've got a pulse, but we need to get Georgie to the hospital now." Beverly urged.

"Um guys, I think you need to see this." Richie said alarmed.

Everyone looked to see Eddie's asthma kit, inhaler, and curfew watch on the ground. Everyone looked at each other; shocked and worried.

"That's not good." Mike spoke.

"Alright l-l-listen up, i'm g-g-gonna take Georgie to the h-h-hospital. The rest of you can st-st-stay here and l-l-look for Eddie alright?" Bill said.

"Oh no you're not. I'm coming with you." Beverly said.

"So am I." Richie volunteered.

"Alright Mike, Ben, Stanley, do you guys think you'll be al-al-alright staying here?" Bill asked.

"Of course. You just take your brother to the hospital okay. We got this." Mike assured.

Bill nodded a thank you to Mike, which he nodded back. Bill ran downstairs with Beverly and Richie behind him, left the wellhouse, got on their bikes, and rode off down the street; petaling as fast as they could.

"Please God, don't let Georgie die on my watch please." Bill prayed.

In Eddie's Mind

Eddie woke up on Neibolt St and looked around. He was next to the wellhouse and for some reason, everything just felt that time had stopped. There were no birds flying by, no cars were driving by, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, there were no sounds to be heard, and for some reason, Eddie felt like there were no other humans in sight. Eddie looked at the wellhouse confused.

"Haven't I been in there?" he wondered.

Eddie got up and approached the wellhouse, but the door opened by itself. Eddie backed up; terrified and surprised. There was no way he was going in there not after his encounter with Pennywise and the confusion of waking up in the middle of the street. Eddie wanted to get his inhaler, but realized that it wasn't on him. He looked to find it on the street with his pills scattered on the ground. Eddie got over there and started picking them up, but as he did, Eddie felt a hand on top of his hand as he grabbed a pill.

"Do you think this will help me Eddie?" a voice rasped.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eddie looked to see a leper holding one of the pills. The leper looked very very old like in the biblical times and resembled a blonde woman. The leper had no nose and her face was disfigured. Slime, mucus, and snot were drooling all over her and wore bandages that either covered or didn't cover any blisters, burns, or infected wounds. Eddie looked terrified and crawled backwards to the front of the gate towards the wellhouse while the leper limped towards him. Eddie got up and ran to side of the house with the leper right behind him.

"HELP! HELP!." Eddie screamed.

Eddie ran as fast as he could while tripping a few times and getting back up again. Eddie ran to the back of the house and turned to see that the leper was nowhere to be seen. Until he turned around to see the leper right in front of him. The leper grabbed Eddie and shoved him on the wall. Everything around them turned black except for a small amount of light in the center of the room. Eddie struggled to break loose, but was surprised by the leper's strong strength. Soon tentacles started to come out and wrapped tightly around Eddie's arms and legs.

"Eddie what are you looking for?" the leper asked.

"W-where am I?! What do you want?!" Eddie yelled.

Eddie realized that he could breathe like a normal person, but he couldn't see his inhaler or medication. It soon came to him about what he was looking for; Georgie and his belongings. He looked at the leper to find that she must've read his thoughts and smiled warmly at him.

"Since you've figured out what you were looking for, you're in your own mind and here is where I took Georgie's fear and soon you will loose yours too. You know Eddie,if you hadn't walked into my trap, you would've been home by now. Join the club will ya." the leper mocked.

The leper pulled out a pipe and a pot and placed them in the same spot last time with Georgie. Tears started to stream down to Eddie's cheeks as the leper's mouth opened wider as ever and soon started to suck in Eddie's fear. His eyes turned white and his mouth opened and white air-like mist started to leave Eddie's body and entered the pipe. The mist started to turn to milky liquid as it left the pipe, and entered the pot. After a few moments, the tentacles released Eddie and dropped him to the ground. He felt very very weak and soon his eyes closed and his mind went blank.

Meanwhile

Bill, Beverly, and Richie were in the hospital standing next to Georgie's bed feeling worried and concerned. Tears started to form in Bill's eyes as he looked at Georgie still unresponsive and not moving. Bill got on his knees and prayed to God silently in his thoughts.

" _Lord I made a promise to you many years ago when Georgie first came home and I held him for the very first time that I would always protect him, but now I have failed to keep that promise and I fear that I will never be able to forgive myself if Georgie dies. So I ask for your forgiveness and please,please let my brother wake up."_ Bill pleaded silently.

Bill stood up and looked at Georgie. He held his hand and gave a gentle kiss on his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bill everything is going to be alright. Georgie is a fighter and I know he can get through this." Beverly assured Bill.

"Yeah besides at least Georgie didn't get kidnapped by Henry bowers and his thugs." Richie teased.

Beverly and Bill gave annoyed looks until they heard footsteps enter the room. They turned to see Mike, Stanly, and Ben standing at the doorway waiting to come in. Bill motioned them to come in and soon stood by Georgie's bed.

"Did you find Eddie?" Bill asked.

"No we couldn't find him anywhere." Stanly answered.

"We've searched top and bottom, but we couldn't find any other sign of him." Ben added.

"But I found a well in the basement, but there was no sign of him being in there." Mike pointed out.

The group heard fast footsteps and turned to see Bill and Georgie's parents running inside looking worried.

"Bill is Georgie ok?" their father asked.

"I don't know. The doctors are still examining him and he hasn't woken up." Bill answered.

Bill walked up to his parents crying and hugging them both. His mother let go of him and walked up to Georgie's bed putting her hand softly on Georgie's cheek.

"Oh my baby." she mummered.

"Bill what happened? Where did you find him?" their father asked.

Bill let go of his father and cleared his throat.

"Eddie found Georgie's boat and walkie-talkie on the gravel road next to the wellhouse and messaged me. I gathered t-the others a-and we all rode our b-bikes to the w-wellhouse. When we got there, we didn't see Eddie and figured he went inside. When we entered, all we could hear was Eddie's c-curfew watch and sl-slowly went upstairs. When I got to the end of the hallway, I found Georgie u-unconscious and Eddie's m-medical b-bag and inhaler, but no s-sign of Eddie." Bill explained.

Bill and Georgie's father signed and walked over to Georgie's bed. Looking at Georgie for a few moments then looked at Bill.

"We'll have to call Eddie's mother and tell her the whole situation. In the meantime, Beverly, Richie, Stanly, Mike, and Ben you better head home and pray that Georgie wakes up and that Eddie is alright. It's time that I drive you home Bill. Your mother and I will keep a eye on Georgie for tonight." his father spoke.

Bill and the others left the room and walked in the hallway.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bill." Ben said.

"Guys can you meet me tomorrow at my house?" Bill asked.

"Of course, I have too make a few errands, but i'll be there." Beverly answered.

The others agreed and left the hospital for the night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pennywise opened his eyes slowly and looked around to find he was in the steel room. He could hear his father laughing and look to see Henry standing next to the bed waiting patiently. Pennywise tried to get up, but could feel pain on his arm and on the back of his head. He looked to see a cast on his arm and a ice pack on his head.

"Uhh what happen?" Pennywise moaned.

"Master you must've fell from the well, because you hit your head and dislocated your arm." Henry explained.

"Ah now I remember. It was that wet stone that made me slip." Pennywise said.

"After all these years, you still can't climb without falling? How pathetic!" the old clown boomed with laughter.

"Dad this is not funny!" Pennywise growled.

"Oh your're right its hilarious!" the old clown laughed.

Pennywise glared at his father annoyed by his constant laughing. He look at his arm and saw that his arm was not dislocated. Pennywise looked at Henry.

"Are you sure Henry? My arm doesn't look like its dislocated." Pennywise said confused.

"I relocated your arm back to its original position and put a cast on it. I also put a ice pack on your head." Henry continued.

"Well that explains the headaches." Pennywise retorted.

"Master i've also captured the girl." Henry finished.

"Where is she?" Pennywise asked.

"She is in the chambers, unconscious master." Henry answered.

"Good. Now go guard her and if she wakes up, make sure she doesn't get out. Do you understand?" Pennywise ordered.

"Yes master." Henry obeyed.

Pennywise got up and slowly walked to the door as Henry left the room. The old clown stopped laughing and looked at Pennywise.

"Pennywise where are you going?" the old clown asked.

"I'm going to get pain meds." Pennywise answered.

"Pennywise this boy has been missing in 24 hours. Someone is going to see you." the old clown warned.

"Don't worry father i'll be careful." Pennywise promised.

He opened the steel door and left the room.

Meanwhile

Bill was sitting on the couch in the living room looking over family pictures mostly containing their family vacations and of him and Georgie. Tears started to form in Bill's eyes once again as he held a picture that show him wrap his arm around Georgie at a campsite.

Flashback

Bill was 5 years old and was home alone with Eddie and Ms.k. Bill and Eddie were playing with toy cars in his bedroom while Ms.k was watching tv in the living room. Suddenly, Bill and Eddie could hear the car pulling up and ran downstairs to see. The door opened and Bill's dad and grandmother walked in with his mother behind them holding a baby boy. Bill and Eddie ran over to get a closer look while Ms.k walked over to the parents.

"Now boys be quiet the baby is sleeping." Bill's grandmother warned.

"Ok g-g-grandma." Bill said.

"Yes mam." Eddie said.

"Well my gosh Bill you have the cutest little brother i've ever seen." Ms.k exclaimed.

"A b-b-brother?" Bill asked.

"Yes this is your new brother." Bill's mother whispered.

His mother reached out her arms for Bill to have a closer look and saw a little baby boy looking up at him and smiling. Their mom,dad, grandma, and Ms.k all giggled with amusement. Bill gently grabbed the baby out of his mother's hands and cradled him to sleep.

"His name is Georgie." his mother whispered.

"Georgie?" Eddie said confused

"Yes Eddie its sort of short for George." Bill's father explained.

Bill carried Georgie to a couch and sat down with him. Eddie and Bill's grandmother sat next to him watching him rock Georgie gently to sleep.

"You know Bill, you and Georgie will share a great bond." his grandmother praised.

However, Bill wasn't listening, but stared in awe at Georgie as he was fast asleep.

"A brother" he spoke.

Back to Bill

"Bill are you alright?" his grandmother asked.

Bill wiped his tears away and looked at his grandmother looking concerned. She been at his house for a few weeks ever since Georgie went missing and had always assured him and his parents that Georgie was still alive. However in this case, Bill really needed some comfort right now, but just didn't know how to explain it.

"Oh i'm f-f-fine grandma." Bill lied.

"Bill are you sure your're alright." she asked sternly.

Bill couldn't hold back his pain any longer.

"A FEW WEEKS! I've been trying to find my brother for a few weeks. I finally find him and he's un-un-unconscious and god knows if he'll ever wake up and now Eddie's m-m-missing." Bill broke down

His grandmother signed and sat down next to Bill. He covered his face as he was crying.

"I should've been there w-w-when he needed me. I should've n-n-never let him go out there. It's all my fault." Bill teared up.

"Bill listen to me whatever happened out there wasn't your fault. You were sick and no one could've predicted this was going to happen. Besides Georgie is a fighter and right now what he needs is for you to have faith." his grandmother assured sternly.

Bill looked at his grandmother. He knew she was right and wiped away his tears and started to feel better.

"Y-y-your're right t-t-thanks grandma." Bill spoke.

Suddenly the door bell rang, Bill got up and opened the door. Ben,Richie,Mike,and Stanly were outside except Beverly.

"Hey Bill can we come in?" Ben asked.

"Sure come in." Bill greeted

All four friends came in and entered the living room. They each sat down on the couch while Bill's grandmother headed upstairs towards the bathroom. Ben, Mike, Stanly, Beverly, and Eddie all got along with her well except Richie. Bill's grandmother gave Richie a warning glare. A glare that told you to not to do anything stupid. Richie glared back,but didn't say anything. All four friends sat down on the couch to discuss the situation.

"Alright so w-w-what do we know?" Bill begin

"Well we know that Georgie's alive and that Eddie's missing." Richie said.

The others gave annoyed looks and the looks that read really on your face at Richie. They looked back at Bill.

"We know that Georgie's walkie-talkie and boat were found outside from the wellhouse in plain sight." Mike said annoyed.

"Anyone could've found them." Stanly commented.

"But heres the question, why would they take Georgie in the first place?" Ben asked.

"Um hello there are a lot of psychopaths that'll kill children" Richie said annoyed.

" I don't think we have a k-k-killer on the loose." Bill pointed out.

"But how could we find Georgie first, but not Henry? He was the first one missing." Stanly pointed out.

"You have a point. Is it possible Georgie escaped, but not Henry?" Mike wondered.

"It's possible,but when we found Georgie, he didn't look hurt but like a normal healthy boy." Ben argued.

"What do you think Bill?" Richie asked.

"Honestly I-i-i don't know anymore." Bill said.

The phone rang. Bill rushed over and answered it. It was Bill's father.

"Bill i'm coming over to get you." he said.

"D-d-dad what's going on?" Bill asked.

"Its Georgie he's awake."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A nine-year old girl woke up in the chambers scared and confused. She looked around to see she was in a large chamber cage with closely tight bars and hard stone ground. She got up feeling dizzy from the effects of chloroform and noticed a silhouette of a boy sitting on a old broken chair with a bottle of chloroform and a white soaked towel. The light soon shined down on the back of the boy revealing a monroe shirt with white stripes, light brown hair and was covered in mud, grass, dirty water, and sewage stains all over him. Realization hit the girl as she recognized the boy. Happiness and joy filled her as she approached the tightly closed bars.

"HENRY! Oh thank god you're alright. Cmon we need to get out of here." the girl exclaimed.

Henry was silent in fact he didn't move at all. He just sat there staring into space. The girl grew worried and started to fear for the worse.

"H-Henry its me Betty Ripsom. Do you not recognize me?" She asked.

Again Henry didn't move or respond back to her. Tears started to form in Betty's eyes.

"Henry your father has been worried sick and thinks your dead, Georgie is missing, Edward and I have been praying for you to come home. Why aren't you answering me?" Betty teared up.

Henry was still silent, but after a few moments, he stood up with his head down not looking at Betty.

"My job is to serve... My job is to obey... My job is to make sure that my master's needs are provided." Henry spoke.

Betty looked confused at what Henry said. He then turned around revealed his white demonic eyes and razor sharp teeth. He approached the chamber bars looking down at Betty.

"H-Henry what did he do to you?" Betty stammered.

"The spell commands me to serve one person and right now he has commanded me to make sure you don't get out." Henry snarled.

"Henry I know your're still in there. Please come back to me." Betty pleaded.

"The spell awakens his obedient side which happens to be me. Henry is gone." he said coldly.

Henry turned away and walked towards the old broken chair and sat down. Betty's head was down crying that the fact Henry was gone and he was never coming back.

Meanwhile

Bill was shocked and overjoyed to hear that Georgie was awake and well. He hanged up the telephone and ran to the bottom of the stairs. Mike, Stanly, Ben, and Richie were still talking about the situation until they saw Bill running towards the stairs.

"GRANDMA! Georgie is a-a-awake." Bill shouted.

The boys were shocked and soon got off the couch. Bill's grandmother rushed out the bathroom door.

"Alright i'll meet you at the hospital" she rasped.

"So will we." Mike said.

Bill nodded and soon his father pulled up in the driveway. Bill rushed out of the door with his friends behind as he got in the car and the both drove off. Ben, Richie, Mike, and Stanly rode on their bikes following Bill and his father. When they arrived at the hospital, Bill ran to Georgie's room with his father behind him. He then stopped and approached the door. His mom was standing next to Georgie comforting him as he had his hands on his head trying make the headache he had go away. Bill entered the room silently and approached Georgie's bed however, he was in too much pain to notice him or even hear him.

"Mom what happened?" Bill asked.

"Your father and I have been with him all night. He didn't move or even turned when he was asleep. When it was morning, Georgie's head started to twitch a bit than he opened his eyes slowly. He slowly got up and looked around than he saw us. He knew who we were than we came and gave him a lot of hugs and kisses. Georgie than started complaining about feeling tired and having a huge headache. The doctor gave him some medicine to help heal the pain." his mother explained.

"What did the d-d-doctor say about Georgie?" Bill asked.

"Well for some reason there are no drugs in his system, no evidence of sexual assault, and no physical injuries that suggest he was abused." his mother answered.

"How is that possible?" Bill wondered.

After a few moments, Georgie looked at Bill filled with relief.

"BILLY!" Georgie whelped with joy.

He and Bill embraced in a touching hug never letting go of each other anymore. Georgie thought he could feel tears on his back like if his brother was crying.

"Bill are you crying?" Georgie asked.

"No th-th-there're just tears of joy that's all" Bill teared up.

Their father, Mike, Ben, Richie, and Stanly entered the room and approached the bed.

"Mike, Ben, Richie, Stanly!" Georgie greeted.

Georgie gave each boy a hug including his father.

"Hey Georgie how are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine the headache's going away." Georgie responded.

"That's good." Mike said.

Georgie realized that Bill was cured from his sickness, and that Eddie and Beverly weren't here.

"Billy your're cured." Georgie spoke overjoyed.

Bill was surprised. Did Georgie not know how long he has been missing? Everyone else took notice of this as well.

"Georgie do you know the l-l-last thing you r-r-remember?" Bill asked concerned.

Georgie thought about it for a few moments. Than looked at Bill.

"The last thing I remember was trying to get my boat back. It fell into the storm drain and I must've fell in and hit my head." Georgie answered.

Bill knew Georgie was lying, but didn't question about it. A doctor called their mother and father out of the room. Their grandmother approached the bed and Georgie gave a big hug.

"Grandma your here." Georgie greeted.

"Yes now if you excuse me, i'm going to take a nap." she said sternly.

She then walked over to a chair, closed her eyes and rest. Bill looked at Georgie with a serious look

"Georgie w-w-why are l-l-lying to me?" Bill asked.

Georgie was silent for a few moments. He then looked at Bill.

"Bill what i'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy." Georgie spoke.

"Hey whatever happens, you can tell us." Mike assured him.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Georgie finally felt assured enough to tell them.

"Bill I wasn't lying when I said the boat fell into the storm drain however, when I tried to get it back, a clown.

" A CLOWN?!" the group said.

"Okay so he spoke with a clown and maybe he was the one that took you." Richie suggested.

"You're right about that, but there's one problem to it." Georgie said.

"And what is that?" Ben asked.

"The clown is not human."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Georgie I don't understand. What do you mean the clown's not human?" Stanley asked.

Georgie gave a straight look at Stanley. The kind of look you would get if you said something stupid or if you didn't get the obvious.

"I mean that Pennywise isn't a _actual_ clown. He's a demon!" Georgie said annoyed.

"H-H-How do you k-k-know this?" Bill asked.

Georgie looked down; ashamed and full of guilt.

"His eyes glowed red Bill and when I looked into them, I felt like I was in a trance." he admitted.

Bill, Mike, and Ben stared at him; shocked and in disbelief. However, Stanley and Richie were disturbed.

"You..you remember all that?" Stanley asked terrified.

Georgie nodded. His head felt a sharp pain in his head again and placed his hand on it to stop the pain.

"It's a bit fuzzy, but I remember most of it." Georgie mummered.

"What do you remember?!" Richie urged.

The pain stopped and Georgie looked at the guys with a sad, but unfazed look.

"The boat _did_ fall into the storm drain Billy, I wasn't lying about that, but then I saw Pennywise's eyes." he begin.

"Were they glowing red?" Stanley asked.

"No they were normal. They were...amber I think, maybe orange? I'm not sure, but they were normal. Pennywise got closer and I could see his face. He held the boat and then we started talking." Georgie continued.

"What did you talk about?" Mike asked.

"He asked me about my friends, if I liked the circus, and if I liked popcorn. I asked him about what he was doing in the sewers and he told me this story about how a storm had blew away his circus and he's been all alone ever since. Now I feel kind of stupid believing in that." Georgie said guilty.

"You're not s-s-stupid G-G-Georgie. I think we all would've be-be-believed such a story w-w-when we were kids." Bill said comforting.

"Yeah like Ms. Granger's." Richie muttered.

Bill gave a glance at Richie then at Georgie.

"Please continue." he said.

"After a few minutes of talking, Pennywise gave me this look... it was like he was fascinated in me, like he was interested in me. I started feeling uncomfortable and I told him I had to get going, but then he offered me my boat back. I should've said no, but I reached it anyway. Then Pennywise grabbed my arm and told me to look into his eyes. That's when I felt like I was in a trance. The last thing I remember was Pennywise turning into mist and..." Georgie finished.

"That's when he p-p-possessed you." Bill finished.

Georgie nodded. He looked away after that, then he buried his face into his knees and started to cry. Bill gave Georgie a big hug to cheer him up.

"I'm so sorry Bill. I shouldn't have talk to him Bill, I shouldn't have taken the boat from him, I...I..." Georgie sobbed.

"Shh shh shh it's okay G-G-Georgie. None of this is your f-f-fault, it's okay." Bill comforted.

While Bill and his friends were comforting Georgie, Bill and Georgie's grandmother wasn't sleeping. In fact, she had heard the entire conversation; how Georgie met Pennywise, how he managed to gain Georgie's trust, and how Pennywise possessed him and took control of him. Bill and Georgie's grandmother was in disbelief; she'd thought that the demon that had caused families so much misery was gone. Unfortunately, she was wrong, she was so wrong.

"Noo it can't be." Bill and Georgie's grandmother said horrified.

Meanwhile

Mr. Keene had just got off the phone with Mrs.K. He was horrified to hear that Eddie had gone missing and that his inhaler and asthma kit was left behind. Mr. Keene knew that if Eddie wasn't found within the next 24 hours, he wouldn't likely survive, but for now, all Mr. Keene could do was keep an eye out for Eddie in case he managed to escape his kidnappers; which was also a unlikely chance. Mr. Keene signed and walked into the back to check off the inventory. Greta was sitting at the front desk literally doing nothing. All she could do was read a boring old magazine or help check out items for the customers. It wasn't the best job, but at least it was better than doing nothing. Greta was reading a magazine when she heard the door ring. She looked to see if anyone was coming to the front desk, but she didn't. Greta continued reading, but then she heard muttering coming from the medicine section. It wasn't unusual since customers really just muttered to see which product was a better deal, but this was different. This wasn't the kind of muttering you would hear from customers in a quiet pharmacy. It was low and deep, and Greta thought she heard snarling and growling too. Greta got up and walked slowly to the medicine isle. When she got there, she saw Eddie scavenging through boxes and bottles; looking through stuff with just one arm. Eddie looked terrible; he had a cast on his right arm, he had an ice pack on his head, he was limping, and he was dirty. Eddie was covered in dirty water and sewage stains plus he smelled terrible. Greta gave a surprised, disgusted, and horrified look at Eddie.

"Eddie are you okay?" You look terrible." she said disgusted.

Eddie stopped in his tracks, but ignored her. He kept scavenging through the bottles until he found what he was looking for; the pain med's. Eddie grabbed them and looked at the label to see if this was the right one. Greta got a bit closer; trying to see if she could help, but Eddie could sense that Greta was getting closer.

"Back...off." he growled.

Greta backed away when Eddie said that. She was shocked to hear a deep, raspy voice come out of him, but was enraged to see that someone as weak as Eddie would talk to her like that.

"Who do you think you are?! I'll have you know that my dad is in the back and when he finds out that you were being rude to me, he'll kick your ass big time loser!" Greta threatened.

Eddie stopped and looked at Greta; enraged and annoyed. Greta stood back when she saw Eddie's face. This wasn't Eddie; at least not in his normal self. His eyes glowed like hellfire and brimstone and his expression just looked like he wanted to start a fight. Eddie walked closer with his fists attached and eyes focused on Greta.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" he roared.

Eddie pushed Greta; so hard that she flew to the wall and fell to the floor. Shelves broke and stuff fell down on her. Eddie grabbed his arm in pain. Mr. Keene heard the commotion and rushed out to find Greta on the ground and Eddie standing over her. He couldn't believe that he was seeing Eddie; all injured and dirty.

"EDDIE!" Mr. Keene called out.

He turned and Mr. Keene was horrified to see Eddie's eyes glowing. Eddie panicked; he grabbed the bottle and limped out of the store.

"Hey HEY!" Mr. Keene shouted.

He chased after Eddie, but decided to help his daughter. Mr. Keene ran over to Greta and checked to see if she had any cuts or bruises. Greta was crying and was screaming to her dad for comfort. Mr. Keene gave Greta a big hug to calm her down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Greta stared at her dad; horrified and terrified. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she was close to crying again.

"Dad, something is wrong with Eddie." Greta said terrified.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Bill, where's Eddie and Beverly?" Georgie asked.

His eyes opened wide when Georgie said that. Bill didn't know what to tell him; Beverly was running errands and Eddie was well... missing. Bill, Mike, Stanley, Ben, and Richie let go of Georgie and looked at him; unsure about what to tell him. Finally, Bill figured out what to tell Georgie, but didn't know how he would react.

"Beverly's on h-h-her way. She's just r-r-running a few errands, but she'll be here. Eddie is well um... m-m-missing." he said.

"Missing?! But how?" Georgie asked alarmed.

"You see, Eddie was the first one to a-a-arrive at the wellhouse. When we got there, we s-s-suspected that he went inside, so we w-w-went in and s-s-searched the place. We heard Eddie's curfew watch in a room up-up-upstairs, so we went up there and h-h-headed for the source. When we got to the s-s-source, we found you un-un-unconscious, but Eddie was n-n-no where to be found. The only thing we found was his a-a-asthma kit, inhaler, and c-c-curfew watch on the g-g-ground next to you." Bill explained.

"Georgie, when Pennywise asked if you had any friends, did tell him about Eddie?" Mike asked.

"No. I mentioned Bill, but no one else." Georgie answered.

The boys looked at each other; confused and wondering how this "supposed demon" could've known about Eddie. For a few moments, the boys remained silent until Georgie looked up at them.

"So Eddie's going to die without his inhaler or asthma kit, isn't he?" he asked.

Bill, Ben, Mike, Stanley, and Richie flinched when he said that and looked at each other; cringing at the possible truth that would be the answer. Georgie took from the facial expressions and body language as an answer and looked away from Bill in disbelief and...confused. Mike put his hand on Georgie's shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry Georgie, I know it's a lot for you to take in, but we'll find him. Eddie's not going to die." he assured.

"Its not that its just... I thought it was just a dream." Georgie spoke.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"While I was "possessed", I kept seeing flashes of Eddie in my head; memories of him from over the years, but on the day you found me... I woke up and I saw myself behind Eddie with a blade to his throat. I couldn't control myself, I couldn't stop myself, I just felt so helpless and weak." Georgie explained.

"Do you r-r-remember saying any w-w-weird things to Eddie?" Bill asked.

"No, I blacked out multiple times during the altercation. The last time I blacked out, I remember Eddie standing still and I opened his mouth. That's when I blacked out completely." Georgie finished.

Bill, Ben, Mike, and Stanley stared at him in shock. They couldn't believe that Georgie would remember all this but Richie was furious. It almost looked like he wanted to grab Georgie and force more answers out of him, but before he could, someone walked into the room. Ben was the first one to look and was horrified by what he saw.

"BEVERLY?! Oh my God what happened to your face?!" he gasped.

Everyone looked and was horrified to see Beverly with bruises on her face, scraps on her arms and legs and a black eye on her right eye. Bill, Ben, Richie, Stanley, and Mike rushed to her aid, but Georgie was forced to stay behind due to the IV in his arm. However, he was able watch from his bed. Bill, Ben, Richie, Mike, and Stanley examined Beverly and could see that she had gotten into a scuffle. Beverly's clothes were covered in dirt. her hair was a bit frizzy, there were scraps, bruises, and cuts all over her arms and legs, there was a black eye on her right eye, and on the back of her head, it was clear that something had hit her head; from the mark on her head that had been treated by doctors. Beverly was rubbing her head in pain. She felt dizzy, she could feel burning and sharp cuts all over her arms and legs, and she could see that the boys were being too protective and over-reacting

"B-B-Beverly, wh-wh-what h-h-happened?" Bill asked.

"Was it Bower's?! I swear to God if it was him, I am going to break his hand." Ben threatened.

"It wasn't Bower's, Ben I promise." Beverly assured.

"Then who did it?" Stanley asked.

Beverly looked away for a few moments, unsure about what to tell them. The boys watched anxiously as they waited for her to tell the truth. Finally, Beverly looked at the guys; her expression was scared, but her eyes truthful.

"It was Eddie, he did this to me." she said.

"WHAT?!" the guys said shocked.

"But how? Why would he... no... no I refuse to believe it." Richie said.

"It's true Richie. Eddie did this to me and he did this to Greta too." Beverly said sternly.

"Wait what?!" Richie asked.

Beverly looked away for a bit, then her expression changed to a serious and scared glance.

"I had just arrived at the pharmacy. When I went in, an isle of the pharmacy looked like a fight had broke out. A shelf was broken, stuff was on the ground, stuff from another shelf had been moved, and I saw Greta on a chair; crying and shaking. I approached her, asked what had happened and this is what Greta told me..." she begin.

Flashback

"Your friend is crazy!" she screamed.

"What?" Beverly said confused.

Greta stood up and approached her dangerously close.

"Your friend came in here, attacked me, and then stole something from the shelf!" she shouted.

"Look, I don't know what Ale told you, but we're not..." Beverly begin.

"I'm not talking about Ale, i'm talking about Eddie." Greta said.

"What?!" Beverly said in disbelief.

"He came in here, attacked me, and then stole something from the shelf. He's lucky I didn't call the cops!" Greta shouted.

"You must be mistaken Greta, Eddie wouldn't hurt anyone." Beverly defended.

"Then why did he come in here all dirty, injured, and had glowing eyes?! I don't know what happened between you and him, but something occurred." Greta said enraged.

"Greta that's enough!" Mr. Keene shouted.

He came out from the back; holding rubbing alcohol and small white towels. Greta glared at Beverly, before heading back to the chair and sat down. Beverly looked at Mr. Keene.

"Mr. Keene, what happened?" she asked.

He signed when Beverly said that. Mr. Keene looked at Greta; unsure about what to tell Beverly. After a few moments of silence, opening the bottle, and soaking the white towel with it, Mr. Keene glanced at his daughter.

"Greta, tell Beverly what you told me." he said.

She hesitated for a few moments, then her glare changed to a scared and frightened look.

"Eddie came in here, but he didn't approach me, he went to the medicine isle. He was muttering and whispering about something." Greta begin.

"Did you hear what he was saying?" Beverly asked.

"Well no, of course not, but his muttering, it sounded so weird. I went to the isle to see if he needed help, but when I saw Eddie; he was dirty, smelled and looked terrible. He had a cast on his right arm, he had an ice pack on his head, and he was covered in dirty water and sewage stains. When I approached Eddie, I heard this deep growl coming from him." Greta continued.

"What did it sound like?" Beverly asked.

"It sounded like... an animal growl, but it wasn't any animal I had heard. Anyway, that's when I heard the words "Back off" from him." Greta explained.

"He said that?! In what way?" Beverly asked.

"A threatening way; like, he wanted you to leave him alone. I got angry and well... I said some mean things to him, then he looked at me and I will never forget that look; he looked angry, enraged and his eyes were glowing." Greta continued.

"They were glowing?! Beverly said surprised.

"Like hellfire and the devil; that's when Eddie came at me and this time he was really pissed. He roared like... like a lion, but it didn't sound like it. When Eddie said the words "I said back off", he pushed me to the wall; I felt like a feather when he did that. I flew and hit the wall; causing the shelf to break. When I hit the ground, stuff fell on me." Greta finished.

"When I heard the commotion, I came out here and found Eddie standing over Greta in pain. He was clinching his arm and when I called out his name, he turned to me and panicked. Eddie grabbed the pills and limped out of the store. I chased after him, but I decided to help my daughter." Mr. Keene added.

"What kind of pills were they?" Beverly asked.

"They were pain meds. The kind of medicine you would need to numb pain." Mr. Keene answered.

"Can they effect Eddie's asthma?" Beverly asked.

"No, they can't." Mr. Keene said relieved.

"So, Eddie wasn't looking for anything for his asthma?" Beverly asked confused.

"No, not that I could see. By the way, your friend owes me $2.99." Mr. Keene said.

"Mr. Keene, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over Eddie, but I promise i'll find him and make sure he apologizes to you and Greta." Beverly promised.

"Thank you Beverly, but you don't have to apologize, it's Eddie that has to. If you find him and bring him here to apologize, the next purchase you make will be on the house." Mr. Keene smiled.

"Thank you. By the way, do you know where Eddie went?" Beverly asked.

"Yes, he went that way to the right." Mr. Keene said.

"Alright, thanks Mr. Keene." Beverly said thankful.

She ran out of the pharmacy and looked to her right. Beverly could see that beyond the crowd of people walking, she could see Eddie walking into the forest. Beverly ran after him while calling out his name. She ran down the street, through the bridge, and ran to the the direction to the river. As Beverly slowed down to catch her breath, she realized that she had lost Eddie. Beverly looked around for a bit before she was hit in the back of her head by a bottle. She fell to the ground; hurt and in pain. Beverly got up while rubbing her head and looked to see Eddie right behind her with a broken beer bottle in his hand. He looked the same as what Greta had described; he was dirty, he had a cast on his right arm, a ice pack was barely on his head, his eyes were glowing, and he looked... angry. Beverly had never seen him like this; her eyes wide with terror when she saw his glowing eyes that she could see hellfire in them.

"E-Eddie?" Beverly stammered.

He bared his teeth when she said that. The last thing Pennywise needed was another person saying his host's name, but on top of that was another of his intended victims. Pennywise thought about what to do; either possess Beverly (since he didn't need Eddie anymore) or let her go and risk telling the police about this, but Richie was supposed to be his next target, not Beverly plus even if Pennywise did possess her, her dad wasn't here to experience his own daughter killing him. Pennywise knew that the only choice he had was to let her go, but he also decided to toy with her. Beverly could see hesitation in Eddie's eyes; almost as if he's pleading for help, but something else was making him stop. Then, Beverly could hear a growl just as Greta had described it; a unexplained growl that couldn't be described as a lion or any other animal.

"I am not Eddie; he is gone. I am controlling his soul. He's mine!" he snarled.

Beverly stared in horror when she heard this. Eddie's voice was deep and raspy; almost as if a different person was speaking.

"But if you must know who I am, i'll tell you. My name is Pennywise." he smirked.

Suddenly, Beverly was turned around and a hand was on her throat. She gasped for air and stared in horror at Pennywise's devilish smirk and glowing eyes. He dropped the broken beer bottle and there was a medium rock besides Beverly, but not before she could hear Pennywise's demonic laugh.

"You shouldn't have followed me into the woods Bevy. It's not safe for little girls to be out here all alone." he smiled.

"Let... him... go!" Beverly ordered.

"Never! He is mine! I will let him go when I want to!" Pennywise roared.

Beverly glared at him, but then look to the side to see a rock on the ground. Beverly could grab it,but look to see if Pennywise was having the same thought. She grabbed the rock and looked at Pennywise; feeling regretful about the decision she was making.

"Eddie, if you can hear me in there, i'm sorry." Beverly said.

Before Pennywise could fully understand what she meant, he felt a sharp rock hit his head. Pennywise screeched and got off of Beverly in pain. He rubbed his head and looked to see where Beverly went. She got up and ran towards the hill, but stopped and turned around. Beverly watched as Pennywise tried to recover from the rock hit, but deep down, Beverly wanted to help him (only because she wanted to help Eddie). Beverly grabbed the broken beer bottle for protection, then Pennywise looked at her with enraged eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to hurt your precious friend now do you?" he sneered.

"Let him go." Beverly demanded.

"Never!" Pennywise roared.

He leaped at Beverly and shoved her to the nearby tree. Pennywise's hand was on her throat and Beverly stared at him with a unknown feeling of anger and hatred.

"Between you and me, I don't think Bev and Benny would be very pleased to see me attacking you now would they?" Pennywise smiled.

Beverly's stomach dropped when he said that. How did he know her grandparents? Beverly had never mentioned or talked about them for years. From what she could remember, Bev and Benny had been killed in a car accident when Beverly's father and aunt were 5 years old, so not only did she never get the chance to meet her grandparents, she never got the chance to know them either.

"How... how did you..." Beverly stuttered.

"That's not important... not yet at least." Pennywise smiled.

"What do you mean?" Beverly asked.

"You'll know soon enough, but now, I need to figure out how to silence you." Pennywise sneered.

Beverly bashed him with her head; Pennywise dropped her, backed up, and rubbed his head in pain. Beverly coughed up a bit and got up, but Pennywise recovered quickly and leaped at her. He got on top of her and angerly punched her in the face multiple times with his only good arm. Beverly kicked him off and Pennywise landed on the dirt ground; clutching his arm in pain. Beverly got up and got out a cross that was a gift from Mike. She got a bit close to Pennywise; prepared to fight back if he attacks.

"It's over Pennywise, come out of him now!" Beverly demanded.

He looked at her enraged, but was terrified when he saw the Jesus Christ cross. Pennywise's eyes wided as Beverly got a bit closer to him and he felt a strong pain throughout his body. It was the kind of pain a demon would feel if they were being forced out of their host's body by a exorcism. The more Beverly got closer to Pennywise, the more pain he was feeling. Suddenly, Beverly was hit by another glass bottle and collapsed to the ground. Pennywise looked to see that Henry was right behind her with a broken beer bottle in his hand. Beverly was still holding the cross and just looking at it made Pennywise feel more pain than ever.

"Get rid of the cross now!" he ordered.

Henry nodded and approached Beverly. He grabbed the cross from her hand and threw it to the west part of the forest; the pain finally disappearing from Pennywise. He got up and started sweeping the dirt off his with his one good hand.

"Dad was right, this was a bad idea. Three people have seen me and one of them had the guts to follow me." Pennywise snarled.

"I would've gotten the pain meds for you master." Henry spoke.

"No you would've been seen as well. This was a risk I was willing to take." Pennywise said.

"Master, do you want me to get the girl and put her in the chambers with the other one?" Henry asked.

"No, leave her here. We're too far from the border anyway." Pennywise signed.

"But master, she's going to tell the cops about this." Henry protested

"No she won't and besides what is she going to tell them?... Perhaps I can use this as an advantage." Pennywise assured.

"How?" Henry asked.

"Between you and me Henry, I should've realized this sooner, but Beverly can't go to the cops, but she can go to her friends." Pennywise explained.

"So then, you can lure the kid you need out right?" Henry guessed.

"Exactly! Now come Henry, lets go before Beverly wakes up." Pennywise hurried.

"Yes master." Henry obeyed.

Pennywise headed to the river with Henry following him, then they disappeared into the forest. Beverly woke up with blurry vision, felt pain on the back of her head, and got up. She looked around and realized that Pennywise and his accomplice were already gone. Beverly rubbed her head, turned around and headed to the nearest hospital.

Back at the Hospital

"I can't believe this." Ben said.

The boys were astonished from what they had just heard. None of them could believe that Eddie would just go to the pharmacy, attack Greta, steal pain meds, and then attack Beverly just for wanting to help. Georgie was mostly disturbed to hear that Pennywise would do and say sinister things. Beverly looked away for a bit.

"When I got to the hospital, the doctors rushed over and started treating me. They asked me what had happened and all I could tell them was that I was attacked by a group of street kids had attacked me and I fought back. That's when your parents came Bill and told me that Georgie had woke up, then I came here. Speaking of which." Beverly finished.

She walked over to Georgie and gave him a big hug.

"Are you okay?" Beverly asked.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" Georgie asked.

Beverly let go of him and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm fine Georgie. I'm just fine." she assured.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I can't believe you attacked Eddie!" Richie said enraged.

Everyone stared at him shocked, but Beverly was furious. Bill could sense a fight was about to occur and got worried. He stepped in and prepared himself for an expected fight. Bill looked at Richie concerned.

"Calm down Richie. If Eddie was possessed, then he didn't..." he reasoned.

"I had to Richie! Eddie was going to kill me!" Beverly snapped.

"So what?! You could've just oh I don't know pushed him off or find a way to knock him out without giving him brain damage!" Richie suggested.

"Even if I did, his accomplice would've knocked me out still." Beverly argued.

"Speaking of accomplice, did you ever get a good look at him?" Ben asked.

"I didn't see his face. In fact, I didn't even know he was behind me." Beverly answered regretfully.

"Okay, l-l-lets p-p-put the p-p-pieces together. Eddie's been p-p-possessed by some d-d-demonic entity named P-P-Pennywise and was l-l-last seen at the p-p-path to the river. Now, we find out that P-P-Pennywise has an accomplice. Georgie do you remember seeing anyone else with him?" Bill asked.

Georgie thought about that. Throughout the entire few weeks of his ordeal, he didn't know or see any partner Pennywise had. Suddenly, Georgie remembered a certain dream he had while he was unconscious. He was in the sewers and was talking to a little boy that was older than him; about 9 years old. Georgie couldn't make him out; only that he had white glowing demonic eyes.

"I do remember something. I remember I was talking to a young boy." Georgie spoke.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Bill asked.

"No, but he did have white eyes." Georgie answered.

"Great just great. We got a "supposed" demonic clown on the loose and now we have a "supposed" demonic little boy that could be an accomplice to him. Great! How could this possibly get any worse?!" Richie said sarcastically.

"Richie sit down and c-c-cool off." Bill ordered.

Richie sat down annoyed and angerly muttered to himself. Bill looked down and thought about what to do. He didn't know what he was up against. Hell, Bill didn't even know what to do. From what he knew, a demon named Pennywise had possessed his brother and now it had Eddie, but why? What did Pennywise want? Of all the kids here and in the world, why did he chose Georgie and Eddie? Who was his next target? When was it going to happen and who's Bev and Benny? Bill had to know. He looked at Beverly.

"Beverly, who's Bev and Benny?" Bill asked.

"I'm sorry, how is that important?!" Richie exclaimed.

"Because Richie, it might help us understand what Pennywise wants." Mike explained.

"So Beverly?" Bill asked.

"Bev and Benny are my grandparents. They were killed in a car crash when my dad and aunt were 5." she signed.

"Beverly, i'm...i'm so sorry." Ben said truthfully.

"Me t-t-too." Bill said.

"Okay, what do they have to do with Pennywise?" Richie asked uncaring.

Ben, Bill, Mike, Stanley, and Georgie glared at him.

"I don't know, Bev was a fashion model in the 50's and Benny was an architect." Beverly continued.

She felt offended by Richie's uncaring demeanor, but didn't say anything. Ben, Mike, Georgie, Richie, and Stanley looked at Beverly. Bill looked away from Richie a bit; bewildered and confused. There seemed to be no connection and if there was, then Bill couldn't see it. Perhaps, the connection was within their childhood itself.

"What about w-w-when they were k-k-kids?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. They never told my dad or aunt Clara anything about their childhood." Beverly said.

"Unless they were hiding something." Stanley suggested.

"Perhaps, but I still don't see the connection." Mike argued.

"Okay, l-l-lets just f-f-figure out wh-wh-what kind of d-d-demon we're dealing with. Ben do you th-th-think that you c-c-could head to the li-li-library and figure out what kind of demon w-we're dealing with?" Bill asked.

"I would have to figure out what it took or wanted from Georgie and there are a lot of books about demons Bill. It could take weeks for me to figure out what the demon is and what it wants." Ben said.

"Well Eddie doesn't have weeks Ben!" Richie said infuriated.

"Richie c-c-calm down al-al-alright? Okay, Stanley do you th-th-think your d-d-dad can help?" Bill asked.

"No way Bill, my dad will be busy with my bar mitzvah coming up." he said.

"But surely your dad wouldn't mind helping us out with a exorcism when we find Eddie?!" Richie retorted.

"He's the rabbi Richie, he doesn't do exorcisms. There are other members that do, but I don't know any of them. " Stanley argued.

"Alright Mike, do you th-th-think your g-g-grandpa could help?" Bill asked.

He shook his head. Bill signed in frustration. Someone had to know how to deal with demons? How else were they going to free Eddie? Bill knew there was no way Pennywise would let Eddie go. Even if they negotiate or made him get out of Eddie, Bill knew that the demons could easily return to claim their victims again and again.

"There is one person." Richie spoke.

"Who?" Stanley asked.

"Take a hint." Richie answered.

Everyone wondered what Richie meant. Who else knew about demons? The Catholic priests?... the rabbi? Paranormal investigators? Suddenly, the group realized who Richie was mentioning.

"No... no way! We are not gonna go talk to her!" Stanley said enraged.

"Come on Stanley, you have to admit she's helped us before in the past." Beverly reasoned.

"Yeah, when Bowers, Greta, or anyone else is causing trouble, but when she's around us and no one is causing trouble, she treats us like objects!" he argued.

"Come on Stanley, Beverly's right. Ale has helped us in the past. Maybe she'll do it again." Georgie agreed.

"Easy for you to say that girl is a freaking demon!" Stanley screamed.

"You just say that because of the rumors you hear." Ben retorted.

"Yeah? What can read minds, find your deepest darkest fears, and brings death and destruction wherever it goes?" Stanley said sarcastically.

"Anyone that is evil and heartless and can look for darkest secrets in ways an _actual_ human being can actually do." Ben said sarcastic.

"ENOUGH! Bill, what do you think?" Mike asked.

He signed for a moment; Stanley, Mike, Beverly, Georgie, Ben, and Richie were waiting for a response. Ale was known as the demon queen and she wasn't a nice person. Ale had a history of finding out the worst thing you had ever done and exploiting it in the most sadistic way. Most people feared her, some respected her, and some even worshiped her. If you wanted her help, she wanted something in return; kind of like a deal or something. Bill and his friends have had run-ins with her multiple times; sometimes good, but other times were bad. No one knew where Ale lived and no one has ever seen or met her parents. Ale was like a evil girl with a mysterious past and no one could figure it out. Bill looked at his friends and Georgie.

"Even if we did want to talk A-A-Ale, we don't know where she l-l-lives." Bill pointed out.

"I know where she lives." Georgie spoke.

"Where?" Mike asked.

"In the forest, behind the quarry." Georgie answered.

"How do you know where Ale lives?" Stanley asked skeptical.

"She saved my life once from Bowers and his goons. Ale took me back to her house and we started becoming good friends." Georgie admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Bill asked.

"Ale said it was our little secret." Georgie answered.

"Okay, but even if we do know where she lives, there's no way she's gonna talk to us especially not Richie or Bill." Stanley pointed out.

"Why what did Bill do? I mean I know Richie can get Ale mad sometimes, but what did Bill do?" Georgie asked.

The group looked at Bill; all waiting for an answer.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Stanley asked annoyed.

"No no i'll do it." Bill said reluctantly.

He looked away; embarrassed and full of guilt. Bill had accused Ale of taking Georgie, despite no physical evidence suggesting it, but there was a motive. Bill and Ale had gotten into a big argument, a few days before Bill got sick. He was sick about how Ale treated him, his friends, and most of the kids at the school and demanded she start being a bit more nicer to everyone. Of course that didn't work. Going back on it now, Bill felt bad that he had accused Ale of taking Georgie, despite that she was a pain to him and his friends. Bill looked at Georgie.

"I...I may have a-a-accused Ale of t-t-taking you that day Georgie." he admitted.

"What?! Why would you do that?" Georgie asked shocked.

"Let me e-e-explain, a f-f-few days ago (before I got sick), Ale and I had gotten in-in-into an argument. I got mad at her for t-t-treating everyone so p-p-poorly and well... tempers fl-fl-flared. I f-f-figured that Ale was a-a-angry that I had ch-ch-challenged her and wanted p-p-payback, but there was no physical e-e-evidence. I was scared Georgie and I w-w-was worried about you. I wasn't th-th-thinking straight." Bill explained.

Georgie nodded understandably. He was aware of the feud between Bill and Ale and true she could be bad tempered, but she was also a nice and helpful person to talk to. Too bad no one else knew that side of her. The group remained silent for a few moments; all wondering about to do. They were in a dead end and going to Ale seemed like the only option. They needed to know what they were dealing with, what they were up against and what Pennywise wanted with Georgie and Eddie. Right now, it seemed that Ale was the only person that seem to know this. Rumors had speculated that Ale was a demon from hell, but there was no evidence to suggest it, despite mysterious deaths in the park. Mike signed defeated and looked at the others.

"I hate to say this, but we need to go talk to Ale. We're in a dead end, we don't know what kind of demon we're up against, and we need to figure out what Pennywise wanted with Georgie and Eddie." he suggested.

"Mike's right, we don't really have a choice. I say... I say we go talk to Ale." Beverly agreed.

"I agree." Georgie spoke.

"Me too." Ben said reluctant.

"Alright then." Richie agreed.

"Fine, but I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to gloat about how she was right this whole time." Stanley signed annoyed.

"Alright then it's settled. We'll talk to Ale tomorrow." Bill decided.

"TOMORROW?! ARE YOU INSANE BILL?!" Richie asked enraged.

"Richie, for t-t-two days, Eddie hasn't h-h-had his inhaler or his a-a-asthma kit. The only th-th-thing that is giving him air or k-k-keeping him alive is that demon in-in-inside of him. We just n-n-need Eddie to hold on a l-l-little more longer in there, we're g-g-going to save him Richie I p-p-promise, but now, we need to go g-g-give our statements to the cops." Bill explained.

"Weren't the cops here yesterday?" Mike asked.

"No they didn't come till this m-m-morning." Bill explained.

"So what are we going to tell them?" Beverly asked.

"We're going to t-t-tell them about how we f-f-found Georgie, but we're n-n-not telling them about the d-d-demon, and Georgie... I need you to t-t-tell them what you t-t-told the nurse alright?" Bill signed.

"You want me to lie to the cops?!" Georgie asked surprised.

"Georgie, the c-c-cops won't b-b-believe us if we t-t-told them that a d-d-demon clown had p-p-possessed you plus y-y-you're s-s-story will p-p-probably make more s-s-sense." Bill explained.

"Okay...Bill?" he asked.

"Yes Georgie." he spoke.

"Is Eddie going to be okay. I mean, Beverly pretty much described the horrible injuries Eddie endured... what if... what if he doesn't make it?" he asked upset.

"He will Georgie, I promise. Eddie is a fighter; if he can survive this, he can survive anything." Bill assured.

He looked away for a bit; worried and hoping he was right. If Eddie didn't survive from his injuries or without his inhaler, how could Bill ever forgive himself? Then again, how could Georgie forgive himself? He was the last one to remember attacking Eddie before he blacked out. If Eddie died because of Georgie, there was no way he could ever forgive himself, but now... now it wasn't the time to worry about that. Despite the circumstances, Bill had hope that Eddie would still be alive when Pennywise leaves his body. If Georgie could survive a few weeks without food or water, then Eddie could easily survive a few days without his inhaler. After giving their statements to the cops and getting the approval from the doctor to go home, the Denbrough family, Mike, Beverly, Ben, Richie, and Stanley were leaving the hospital. As Bill and Georgie's parents and grandmother were heading to the car, Bill stopped his brother and his friends for a moment.

"Hey guys, can you a-a-all meet up at o-o-our house tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course, but why?" Beverly asked confused.

"To n-n-negotiate. Ale will cl-cl-clearly want s-s-something, so w-w-we need to fi-fi-figure what we can g-g-give her that we c-c-can actually get, Okay?" Bill explained.

"Got it!" the others spoke.

Bill nodded, then looked at Beverly. Her injuries were still visible on her body; the scraps, the bruises, and the black eye was still there. Bill was concerned that Beverly would develop some sort of PTSD. Then again, she was being sexually abused by her father, so... perhaps the attack was normal? Whatever the case was, Bill was concerned and this made him worry. The losers club started to part ways and Georgie and Bill headed for the car.

"Bye Bill. Bye Georgie." Beverly yelled.

"Bye Beverly!" both boys yelled.

They got into the car and drove off home. When they got there, Georgie was the first to run to the door with his parents, grandmother, and Bill right behind him. Their mother cautiously open the door and went inside. Georgie went into his room while his parents and his grandmother were in the kitchen. Bill followed Georgie and found him laying on his bed snuggling with his stuff turtle and soft blanket.

"It feels like I haven't slept on a comfy bed in weeks." Georgie said relaxed.

"Well you have been m-m-missing a f-f-few weeks." Bill chuckled in amusement.

Georgie laid on his back bored; realizing that he hadn't eaten anything for weeks. Georgie looked at his brother; finally feeling his stomach growl.

"Bill, when are we going to have dinner? I'm starving." he complained.

"About a few hours Georgie. Mom and dad haven't been home all day." Bill signed.

"Okay." he signed defeated.

After a few hours, the Denbrough family enjoyed a pleasant, but quiet dinner. No one spoke, mutter, or even whisper a word. After dinner, the Denbrough family went straight to bed. When it was midnight, Georgie suddenly woke up for some reason, until he felt a blade on his throat.

"Hello Georgie." a raspy voice spoke.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Georgie was paralyzed; he couldn't move or even speak. His eyes wided as he looked over to see Eddie standing over him. His eyes glowing devilish and his smile was an evil grin. Eddie's hand was on Georgie's throat; not tight enough to choke him, but it did have a firm grip. Georgie could tell that Eddie was enduring the pain from his arm and head; he could see the sewage stains on his cloths, body, and there was dry blood in his hair and on his forehead. Georgie knew this wasn't Eddie; how could he?! Eddie's eyes were glowing like hellfire and there was no way he could still stand there with injuries so severe he would be on the ground right now unconscious or moaning in pain. It was obvious Pennywise was here for something, but what?

"P-P-Pennywise...what... what are you doing here?" Georgie stammered.

"Well, i'm here to congratulate you of course. You see, most kids tell the cops that a demonic clown had possessed them. Of course, they never believe them, but they do believe the clown part. Unfortunately, they can never catch me, but you... you lied to the cops. You're the first one to ever take such a risk, so i'm here to give you a reward." he smiled.

"What is it?" Georgie asked.

"Well, for you to talk to Eddie of course." Pennywise smiled.

"Wait, you would let me?!" Georgie asked surprised.

"Of course, but only for five minutes." Pennywise warned.

He removed the blade. Georgie sat up; wondering if Pennywise was telling the truth. Suddenly, the glowing eyes faded and Eddie collapsed on the floor. Georgie rushed over, held Eddie in his arms and shook him a little to see if he would wake up.

"Eddie! EDDIE!" Georgie screamed.

Soon, Eddie opened his eyes, but was weak from his injuries and his vision was blurry. He sat up slowly and looked around. He was confused; despite having blurry vision, he didn't recognize the room or his surroundings. Eddie moaned and groaned as he felt pain throughout his body. He rubbed the back of his head and could feel the dry blood, but when he looked at his hand, fresh blood was on his fingers. Georgie was surprised to see that Eddie didn't show any fear or disgust, but rather, his expression showed no emotion; like it seemed normal to him. Eddie looked around; wondering why he wasn't in the hospital than in here. Pain struck the back of his head; making him feel a bit dizzy.

"Uhhhh, wh-where am I?" Eddie asked moaning.

"It's okay Eddie, you're in my room." Georgie comforted.

"Ge-Georgie?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, it's me." he reassured.

"Wh-What's going on? Wh-What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, you were possessed by Pennywise. He made you do terrible things. He...He made you hurt Greta and Beverly." Georgie explained.

For a moment, Georgie didn't see any look of horror or shock from Eddie, but rather, he only saw surprise and... tears; like... he felt horrible over something so bad that it overwhelmed him with guilt. When Eddie realized that all those things he was seeing weren't bad dreams, he covered his face and started crying; shaking and trembling as well. Georgie gave Eddie a big, but not tight hug, but pain stung him all over his body. Eddie flinched and yowled in pain. Georgie let him go and could see the guilt stricken look on his face.

"I thought they were dreams." Eddie cried.

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked confused.

"While I was possessed, there were times when Pennywise wanted to show me something. He would show me flashes of Richie or..." Eddie explained.

"Or what?" Georgie asked.

"There would be a picture of a boy; a really old picture. I didn't recognize him, but for some reason, Pennywise would show me the picture." Eddie explained.

Suddenly, Georgie realized something. He had been seeing pictures like that too! The only thing though was that the picture he was thinking were two boys standing side by side smiling for a photo. The scenery of the photo and the background was really old; perhaps the 1920's, 30's, or 40's? Georgie couldn't recognize the two boys, but whatever Pennywise wanted from him and Eddie, the answer lied within the two photos. Georgie thought about telling Bill about it, since he had forgot to bring it up in the hospital, but not now; not tonight at least. Georgie looked to see Eddie about to cry again.

"But when I saw myself hurting Greta, I...I couldn't control myself. I felt so powerless...so weak. It was like a powerful force was weighting down on me and all I could do was watch and scream for Pennywise to stop." he cried.

"But he didn't, did he?" Georgie guessed.

Eddie shook his head.

"No...No he didn't and when I blacked out and saw myself attacking Beverly...I...I really wanted to stop. I tried so hard; I struggled, I tried breaking free, but nothing worked. It was only then when Beverly hit me with that stone that I knew that she would be fine, but I can't shake that horrible feeling of being so powerless." he finished.

"I know Eddie, I felt that too." Georgie said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"When I attacked you, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't; Pennywise was too strong." Georgie admitted.

Eddie stopped crying and wiped away his tears. He looked at Georgie and saw the guilt and shame in his eyes as he looked away from Eddie.

"I'm sorry I attacked you Eddie, I didn't mean it, but I couldn't control myself. The more I tried to break free, the more harder it was to stop. " Georgie explained.

"It's okay Georgie, i'm not mad. I'm just glad you're alright, that's all." he accepted.

Then, both boys embraced in a gentle hug; finally forgiving each other for their mistakes. After a few moments, Eddie let go of Georgie and opened his mouth to say something, but then some sort of force was trying to gain control of Eddie's mind. He realized it was Pennywise and begin to scream and moan in pain. Eddie held his head and backed away; hoping that he wouldn't hurt Georgie if Pennywise managed to gain control. He was getting stronger by the minute and Eddie was getting weaker to stop him.

"NO...NO NO NO NO!" he screamed.

"Eddie, what's wrong?!" Georgie asked frantic.

Suddenly, he realized that it had been five minutes and Pennywise wanted his host back. Eddie screamed, moaned, and groaned as he struggled to fight back. He looked at Georgie; his eyes wide.

"Has...Has he never left my body?" Eddie asked.

Georgie shook his head. Eddie felt one last pain and looked away from Georgie. After a few minutes, he stood up and looked back at Georgie. Pennywise had taken control of him; Eddie's eyes glowed like hellfire and his smile was a sinister smirk.

"Well, that's enough of that." he said.

Pennywise brushed the dust off of his clothes and walked towards Georgie. He stood up and backed away towards the side of the bed. Georgie was angry that Pennywise wouldn't just let Eddie go. Why does he still have him? What does he want from him? And why does he need him if Pennywise said he didn't need him anymore? If what Beverly said was true, then there had to be more to Pennywise's plan. It made sense, since he had the choice to possess Beverly when he had the chance, but why? Why didn't he? Was there some sort of moral code Pennywise had to follow? Or was there another intended victim he wanted? Whatever it was, Georgie had questions and he wanted answers; like now. Georgie got on his bed as Pennywise climbed on it and entered the window. He gave one last sinister look at Georgie.

"Nighty night Georgie. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Pennywise said.

"Wait! What...What do you want with Eddie?" he asked.

Pennywise stopped and got back on the bed.

"That is not for me to say, but trust me, you'll know soon enough." he answered.

"That's not an answer, tell me now! What do you want with Eddie and me?! Why are you doing this to us?! And why are you showing us "flashes" of our friends and old pictures of the past?! What do they mean?! Tell me now or else i'll get my big brother in here!" Georgie threatened.

Suddenly, Pennywise attacked Georgie and pinned him on the bed with his hand around his throat tightly. Georgie choked and gasped for air; grabbing Pennywise's hand and was trying to get him off of him. Unfortunately, Pennywise's strength made that very difficult. Georgie looked at Pennywise and saw the anger and rage in his eyes; his teeth barring and Georgie could hear a demonic snarl.

"I'd watch that tone of yours Georgie! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers that way?" Pennywise sneered.

Georgie stared at him eyes wide. He had never seen Pennywise so angry; then again, he shouldn't be surprised by it. Georgie kept gasping for air until Pennywise let go of him and got of the bed; standing a few feet from the door. He glared at Georgie and got the blade out of his pocket.

"Now, I suggest you go back to sleep or i'll go into your brother's room and the next sound you hear will be your brother choking on his own blood. You have five seconds...5...4...3" Pennywise threatened.

Georgie stood there frozen; unable to move. He quickly went underneath his blanket and tried to go back to sleep. Georgie cried; praying and hoping to god that Pennywise wouldn't make good on his threat. As Pennywise finished counting, Georgie somehow manged to drift back to sleep. The next morning, the Denbrough family sat at the kitchen table; eating a silent breakfast. As usual, no one said a word or even made a whisper; it was dead silent. Georgie was eating his cereal while hiding the hand print Pennywise had left on his neck from his family. He was visibly shaken up, but his grandmother and parents didn't seem to notice. Georgie and Bill's parents and grandma were eating pancakes while Bill and Georgie ate cereal. The maple syrup bottle was nearly empty and Bill and Georgie's mother had squirted out the last of it on her pancakes. She threw the bottle away and saw that the syrup hadn't completely covered her pancakes.

"Georgie, can you go to the cellar and get the maple syrup? There should be a bottle down there, please?" his mother asked.

"Sure." he answered.

This made Bill, his grandmother, and dad stop eating and perked up in surprise. Georgie and Bill's dad looked at his wife while Bill and his grandmother stared at Georgie as he headed downstairs into the cellar.

"Honey, you do know Georgie is afraid of the cellar right?" his father asked.

"Really? He doesn't seem afraid." she replied surprised.

After a few seconds, Georgie came out of the cellar and gave his mom the maple syrup.

"Thank you sweetie." she said.

Georgie sat back down and continued eating his cereal. Bill and his dad stared at him shocked and surprised, but Bill and Georgie's grandmother stared at him horrified. It would usually take a few minutes for Georgie to go into the cellar then come out. To see him like that really made Bill and his dad concerned while Bill and Georgie's grandmother was...worried. It was like something had changed in Georgie and whatever it was, it seemed to scare her. After a few moments, the family continued eating however, Bill, his dad, and grandmother kept an eye on Georgie. After a while, everyone was almost done eating. Georgie looked at his grandmother; still hiding the hand print on his neck and was curious.

"Grandma, was there a clown kidnapping kids during your time?" he asked.

She stopped eating and her eyes were wide when Georgie said that. His grandmother swallowed her food and looked at him; almost as if Georgie had confessed to a murder.

"Well...no...not really." she lied.

Bill and Georgie's parents took notice of the lie and stopped eating. They swallowed their pancakes and Bill and Georgie's dad looks at his mother confused while his wife stared at her mother-in-law; almost as if this was the first time she had ever heard her lie to anyone.

"Yes there was; in 1962." Bill and Georgie's dad protested.

"What happened?" Bill asked surprised.

"I was 15, but I remember hearing on the news that a couple of kids were going missing." his father explained.

"Were they all found...alive?" Georgie asked.

"Of course, some were found in ditches, others were found on the streets, and one was found in the forest; your grandmother and grandfather saved her." his father finished.

"Really?!" Georgie asked surprised.

"I-I-I didn't know that. Wh-Wh-What h-h-happened?" Bill asked.

The boys looked at their grandmother and saw her looking away from them; not answering and almost as if she was hiding something. Bill and Georgie were confused; what was their grandmother hiding? Why did she lie to them? And how come she never told them any of this till now? The boys had to know.

"Grandma, what happened?" Georgie asked.

His grandma was getting annoyed. She was tapping her foot, her fork was messing around the syrup and pancakes and she looked really agitated.

"Grandma, wh..." Georgie asked again.

She slammed her fists as she held the silverware; anger boiling over her as she bared her teeth. Bill and Georgie stared at her; shocked and surprised. They had never seen their grandmother so angry in all their life; the last time their grandmother was angry was when Richie accidentally locked Georgie in the cellar (that's sort of how Georgie was afraid of the cellar). She was so angry that she banned Richie from the house until her son and daughter-in-law managed to convince her that this was enough of a punishment. The entire family stare at the grandmother in complete shock.

"I don't want to talk about it, so stop asking me questions!" she snapped.

After a few moments of the entire family being completely shocked, the grandmother realized her mistake, left the table and went upstairs.

"I'll go talk to her." Bill and Georgie's dad promised.

He left the table and headed upstairs. Bill, Georgie and their mother continued finishing their breakfast silently. However, Georgie felt guilty for pressuring his grandmother into sensitive topics, but he had to know what was happening. He needed to know if there was a connection or if there was some other explanation to all this. Georgie ate another spoonful of his cereal, than stopped.

"I'm sorry for pressuring grandma about an incident mom. It's just I was curious and..." he apologized.

"Don't be sorry dear. This is the first time i'm hearing this as well." she comforted.

"W-W-Were you th-th-there wh-wh-when all this h-h-happened?" Bill asked.

"No, I was in Wisconsin at the time. It was only before a few years later that I met your father." his mother explained.

After eating their breakfast, Bill and Georgie's mother headed off for work while Bill gathered the dirty dishes. His father headed downstairs and gathered his things for work.

"Alright, I've talked to your grandmother and she's taking a nap now. Bill, in case you're going out somewhere with your brother, keep a close eye on him, got it?" he said.

"Yes dad." he replied.

"Good, don't wake your grandmother now." he said.

"Bye dad." Georgie said.

But his father left for work before he could hear him. Bill went to gather the rest of the dishes, but then saw the hand print on Georgie's neck. Bill panicked and feared for the worst.

"Georgie, wh-wh-what h-h-happened t-to y-y-your n-n-neck?!" he demanded.

He didn't answer him. Instead, Bill saw tears in Georgie's eyes and was shaking and trembling.

"It...It was Pennywise. He...He did this to me." Georgie spoke.

He started to cry and collapsed on to Bill. He hugged Georgie and was trying to calm him down. Bill was horrified; how could Pennywise do this to Georgie? How did he get inside the house? And what drove him to almost choke Georgie to death?

"H-H-How d-d-did he g-g-get inside th-th-the h-h-house?" Bill asked.

"Through the window. I looked and saw that my bedroom window was open." Georgie explained.

"Okay, so what happened?" Bill asked.

"I woke up suddenly and felt something sharp on my throat. I look and I see Pennywise standing at the side of the bed; smiling and his eyes were glowing. I ask him what he's doing here and he said that this was the first time a kid has lied to the cops and so, he wanted to give me a reward. He said that I could talk to Eddie for five minutes, then he let him go. When Eddie woke up, he was very dizzy and weak. He was moaning in pain and he rubbed his head. When Eddie looked at his hand, I didn't see any shock or horror; just... no emotion." Georgie explained.

"Like th-th-this was n-n-normal to him?" Bill asked.

"Yes, but like he was also expecting it too. Anyway, when Eddie snapped out of it and he was able to see better, I told him what happened, then he started crying. I calmed him down, then Eddie told me that he thought that the things he did were just bad dreams." Georgie continued.

"You mean, he r-r-remembered a-a-all of it?" Bill asked realizing.

"That's when he told me about the flashes of Richie and how he kept seeing an old picture of a boy." Georgie nodded.

"Wh-Wh-What did h-h-he look like?" Bill asked.

"Eddie couldn't describe him; I then apologized and Eddie gave me a hug. Then Pennywise was starting to gain control and...after a while, he managed to regain control. I got angry and I said some things and that's when Pennywise attacked me, he grabbed my throat and almost choked me. Pennywise said that I should watch my tone when I talk to people and then threatened to kill you if I didn't go back to sleep and well...you can guess the rest." Georgie finished.

Bill nodded. He couldn't believe it; Pennywise had just broke into the house with the intent of some sick 'reward' for Georgie and threatened to kill Bill when Georgie spoke up, but for some reason, Pennywise still had Eddie under his grasp, but why? If Pennywise didn't need Eddie anymore, than why does he still have him? Perhaps it was the flashes of Richie; maybe they were warnings of Pennywise's future victim. Whatever it was, Bill would have to ask these questions when they saw Ale, but for now, he needed to comfort Georgie. Bill hugged him as he started crying again. Bill soothed Georgie until he managed to calm down; than he looked at Bill.

"Listen to me G-G-Georgie, none of this is y-your f-f-fault alright?" Bill reassured.

"Okay." he said.

"Good, now lets..." Bill begin.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Bill let go of Georgie and went to the door. He opened it and outside was Beverly, Mike, Richie, Ben, and Stanley standing at the porch with Beverly holding a newspaper; everyone looking equally terrified and shaken.

"Bill, we have a problem." Beverly spoke.

"Wh-Wh-What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Betty Ripsom, she's missing." Beverly said.

"What?!" Bill said in disbelief.

Beverly gave him the newspaper and started reading it.

"They said it's been three days since she disappeared." Beverly explained.

"That's around the time Eddie disappeared." Stanley pointed out.

"You...You don't think..." Ben suggested.

"No...no absolutely not! There is no way Eddie would do this!" Richie argued.

"But what about Pennywise's accomplice? It is possible." Mike suggested.

"Perhaps, but who is he?" Beverly asked.

"Look! I-I-It d-d-doesn't matter, we g-g-got b-b-bigger problems." Bill spoke.

The group stared at him in shock and disbelief. Bill felt guilty that he said that, but it was true. He looked back at Georgie; sitting at the kitchen table, hiding the hand print on his neck, and looking away from the group uncomfortably. Bill rushed the others inside and pushed them towards the stairs.

"Hey G-G-Georgie, can you g-g-grab the rest of the d-d-dishes please?" he asked.

"Sure Bill." he answered.

"Thanks." he smiled.

The losers club went upstairs, went into Bill's bedroom and shut the door. Georgie grabbed the rest of the dishes and placed them in the sink. Suddenly, the door bell ringed again.

"I'LL GET IT!" Georgie shouted.

He ran to the door and opened it. Outside was a 7 year old girl with light brown wavy hair, white, brown eyes, was wearing a yellow and white spring dress, white tights and black shoes, and she was crying.

"Mia, what...what's wrong?" Georgie asked concerned.

No one knew this, but he had a huge crush on her. Georgie's always had ever since kindergarten. He would walk up to her at the playground and give her a daisy. Mia would smile and would take the daisy; without saying a word. Unbeknownst to Georgie, Mia had a crush on him too, but was too nervous, scared, and shy to say anything. Luckily for her, Georgie shared the same feelings. Mia had a tissue in her hand and crying and bawling her eyes out; unable to answer any of Georgie's questions. Mia wiped away her tears and looked at Georgie; upset.

"Georgie...Betty is missing." she choked.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What?" Georgie thought in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it; first Henry and now Betty, who else was next? It had been a few weeks since Henry disappeared, but why Betty all of a sudden? Could Pennywise have done it? Of course he did, but why? True, Henry and Betty were Georgie's best friends, but what did Pennywise want with them? To kill them? To use them as hostages? To possess them? If that was the case, then why wasn't Henry found? Come to think about it, when Georgie met Pennywise, he hadn't possessed anyone, so where was Betty and Henry? Is it possible that someone else took them? Perhaps, but it seemed too eerie and coincidental. Georgie was concerned that Pennywise would use them for intimidation and hostage purposes, but what could he gain from Georgie? It's not like he had anything that Pennywise would want.

"May...May I come in?" Mia asked.

Georgie snapped out of his thoughts; there would be a time to ask questions, but for now, he needed to comfort Mia.

"Yeah yeah, sure come in." Georgie rushed.

He held the door as Mia walked in. Georgie closed the door and locked it, then headed to the kitchen. Mia sat down on the couch and wiped the last bit of tears from her cheek.

"Can I get you anything? We have milk, tea, soda..." Georgie offered.

"Milk please." Mia said.

"Okay then." Georgie said.

He opened the fridge and got out the milk carton, then got out a glass cup and poured the milk into it.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the hospital sooner, it's just...we didn't get the news until nighttime, two days ago. Mom suggested that I let you rest and wait until you got home since you were found unconscious and that you would have to go through a process. You do know my dad's a cop right?" Mia explained apologetically.

"Of course. So what happened?" Georgie asked.

He finished filling the cup and put the milk carton in the refrigerator. Georgie grabbed the cup and gave it to Mia. He sat next to her as Mia drank her milk. She was halfway finished, but stopped and looked down; upset and was almost about to cry.

"E-Eversince Henry went missing, Betty's been a wreck. She wouldn't eat, she had a hard time sleeping, and she's been distant around everyone. You know she has a crush on Henry, right?" Mia explained.

"Of course, everyone knows about that; even Henry knew." Georgie said.

"Well, three days ago, Betty, her mom, and Henry's dad were at our house; talking and cheering him up. I was comforting Betty, because she was crying and was scared that Henry would never be found. My dad came home as Betty went to the bathroom and I overheard my dad saying that Henry might be good as dead since it had been weeks. I guess Betty must've heard him because I heard the front door slam shut and I saw Betty walking home from my window. The next day, we get a call from Betty's mom saying that Betty never came home from school and that she left a note saying that she was going to go look for Henry since the cops weren't doing a good job and that she couldn't sit around and do nothing. She said if I don't get home and I don't find Henry, at least I died for something." Mia finished.

She covered her face and started crying and bawling again. Georgie hugged Mia and just let the tears flow. If there was anything Georgie learned from his grandmother, it's that love can make you do crazy things. Betty loved Henry so much that she was willing to risk her own life just to find him. As crazy as this seems, Georgie was impressed by how far Betty was willing to go to find Henry. Betty was known to be brave, smart, stubborn and cared for her friends and family, but most importantly, for Henry.

"This is all my fault! I should've talked her out of it, I should've..." Mia cried.

"No it's not Mia; it's not your fault. Betty wasn't going to stop, even if you did try to talk to her. She's stubborn, you know that." Georgie comforted.

"You're right, but what if they don't find her like Henry?" Mia asked sobbing.

"They will; i'm sure of it." Georgie promised.

"Thanks Georgie." Mia sniffed.

She let go of him and wiped away her tears, then got off the chair.

"I have to go." Mia spoke.

"Okay that's fine." he said.

Mia headed for the door as Georgie got off the couch.

"Don't worry Mia, i'm sure they'll find Betty and Henry." he reassured.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"I know so, I have faith." Georgie promised.

He ran to the door and opened it, then allowed Mia to leave first. When she stepped outside on to the porch, Mia turned around and smiled at Georgie.

"Thank you Georgie, I really needed this." she smiled.

Mia hugged him, in which he hugged her in return. Both kids blushed as they hugged each other; their love growing stronger by the minute. After a few minutes, they let go; placing them back into reality. Mia skipped off home, but not before waving a goodbye to Georgie. He waved back, then turned around, and went back inside. Georgie closed the door and locked it, then exploded with relief as he sat down on the floor. He looked back at what just happened while blushing and covering their face. Georgie knew he did everything right; he opened the door for Mia, he got her a drink, he listened to her, he cheered her up, then held the door as she left. Basically, your everyday gentleman-like behavior. For once, Georgie didn't screw up and the results were perfect; he made a girl happy. After a few minutes, Georgie calmed down, got up, and went upstairs.

Meanwhile

"Bill, what the hell? Why did you push us into your room?" Richie asked.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry, i-i-it's just...P-P-Pennywise b-b-broke in-in-into our h-h-house." Bill explained.

"What?! How did he get in?" Beverly asked horrified.

"According to G-G-Georgie, h-h-he g-got in from his b-b-bedroom w-w-window." Bill explained.

"My god, what was he doing in your house?" Mike asked shocked.

"Well a-a-according to G-G-Georgie, Pennywise said h-he w-w-wanted to g-give G-G-Georgie a reward for l-lying t-t-to th-th-the c-c-cops and s-s-said he would l-let go of E-E-Eddie, but o-o-o-only for f-five minutes. He let him go, th-th-then G-G-Georgie t-t-told him what happened. E-Eddie s-s-said that he watched himself h-h-hurting Gr-Greta and B-Beverly and that he c-c-couldn't st-stop himself. He said that he th-th-thought that th-th-they were b-bad d-d-dreams and that he's been s-s-seeing fl-fl-flashes of R-R-Richie and a o-o-old pictures of a boy." Bill explained.

"What did he look like?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, Georgie d-d-didn't get a d-d-description and I don't th-th-think E-Eddie told him." Bill responded sadly.

"And about the flashes, did you mean memories of Richie?" Ben asked.

"I guess they're l-l-like the faces of him sm-sm-smiling like h-how Georgie d-d-described them. Anyway, a-after Georgie a-a-apologized to Eddie for attacking him and h-h-hugging him, P-P-Pennywise regained c-c-control of him. Before he left, Georgie th-th-threatened to get me i-i-if h-h-he didn't release Eddie...that's when he ch-ch-choked G-G-Georgie." Bill continued.

"He choked him! Is he okay?" Beverly asked.

"Georgie's fine, b-but he has a h-h-handprint on his neck." Bill answered.

Then, Georgie entered the room and looked at the group. Everyone stared at him; horrified, terrified, worried, and unsure about what to ask or say to him. After a few minutes, Beverly was to first to approach Georgie and see the hand print mark on his neck.

"Oh Georgie, did Pennyise do this to you?" she asked.

"Yes, but i'm okay." he said.

"Is Eddie still possessed?" Richie asked.

"Yes, Pennywise isn't going to let him go. We need to find him fast!" Georgie urged.

"Alright, then lets be-be-begin, we n-n-need to fi-fi-figure out what we can g-give to Ale. She's gonna want s-s-something in return, so w-w-we need to figure o-out what we can g-g-give her." Bill begin.

Meanwhile

Bill and Georgie's grandmother left her bedroom and walked downstairs. Truth be told, she wasn't really asleep, she was just waiting for everyone to leave the room. However, she did see that little stunt Georgie did; how he managed to comfort Mia and be a gentlemen to her. It was really sweet and Bill and Georgie's grandmother knew all about Georgie's crush to Mia; he didn't tell her, but she knew about it. Bill and Georgie's grandmother walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She dialed the phone number and after a few minutes, the other line picked up.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Micheal, it's Audra, we need to talk." she spoke.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Georgie and the loser's club rode their bikes to the park entrance, then rode down the bike trail that led to a dead end. The kids got off their bikes and walked up the hill, then walked deeper into the forest. The kids had different feelings about how this would turn out; Bill was worried, Stanley was concerned, Ben, Mike, and Beverly were certain, Georgie was confident and Richie just didn't care. Ale was full of surprises; the likely chance of her refusing was very high, especially after what happened between Bill and her.

Flashback

Bill pined Ale on to the lockers; both glaring daggers at each other. Kids stared horrified at the confrontation and Richie, Eddie, Ben, Beverly, and Stanley stared in disbelief. No one had dared to challenge Ale like that, especially since she was so good at intimidating and scaring people into silence, but no one had ever done this.

"I k-k-know y-you h-h-have G-Georgie, Ale. Wh-Wh-Where i-is h-h-he?!" Bill yelled enraged.

"For the last time Bill, I didn't take Georgie. Now put me down!" she demanded.

"L-L-Liar! Y-Y-You are th-th-the on-on-only p-p-person wh-who w-would h-have a r-r-reason f-f-for t-t-taking him. Now, f-for th-th-the l-l-last t-t-time, where's G-G-Georgie?!" he screamed.

"Do you really think I took him, Bill? What the hell would I want with pipsqueak?!" Ale asked skeptically.

"Oh c-c-come o-on A-A-Ale, d-do you e-e-expect m-me to b-b-believe th-that you w-w-wouldn't h-h-have a-a good r-r-reason f-for t-t-taking G-G-Georgie?" he asked rhetorically.

"When you think about it, there are others that want to get back at you too." she pointed out.

"Oh a-a-and th-this i-i-isn't a-about that ar-ar-argument w-w-we h-had last w-w-week? " Bill asked skeptically.

"Why would it not? If I really wanted to get back at you, I could've just told your parents that you weren't that sick and that you didn't want to play with Georgie." Ale smirked.

Bill was enraged. That was kept a secret from his parents and grandmother in fear of getting in trouble. It was bad enough that Georgie disappeared, but the thought of him being dead because of him was just too horrible to bear. How Ale knew about that was unknown, but it was known that she had ways of getting information; how she got it was unclear. The kids, Richie, Eddie, Stanley, Ben, and Beverly stared at Bill in disbelief; hoping that this wasn't true. Bill looked around and realized that people had heard everything. He glared at Ale; her smile was an evil smirk.

"Wh-Wh-Why y-y-you..." Bill spoke enraged.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned and saw the principal standing there; his arms crossed and was furious.

"Nothing, principal. Nothing at all." Ale smiled.

"Bill, put Ale down." the principal ordered.

He turned his head and saw her evil smirk. Bill knew he was in trouble and he's already made a fool of himself in front of everyone. Reluctantly, Bill was forced to let Ale go. He had no evidence that she did it and accusing her wasn't going to help or make things better.

"Yes sir." Bill obeyed.

He put Ale down and she started brushing the dust off of her clothes.

"Are you alright?" the principal asked.

"I'll be fine, it's Bill that won't." Ale threatened.

She finished brushing the dust off as Bill glared at her. Ale returned his glare with a devilish smirk and laughed maniacally amused. The kids, principal, and Bill stared at her like she had just killed someone and had enjoyed it. Ale patted Bill's shoulder as she stopped laughing.

"Bill Bill Bill, next time, come back to me when you have actual evidence, you're already making a fool out of yourself by just accusing me of taking your precious brother." Ale smiled.

She then smiled cruelly and got closer to his ear.

"Besides, your brother might not make it." Ale warned sinister.

Kids got out of her way as she walked away. Everyone stared at her; wondering if she really was capable of killing. Bill stared at her; horrified at what he had just heard. He had her in his arms and if he had kept pursuing her more, he would've gotten a confession. However, it wouldn't be enough.

Back to the present

Looking back on it now, Bill felt guilty that he had accused Ale of taking Georgie, but at the same time, he had disappeared and Bill was scared for the worst; plus, Ale had a motive and her behavior was questionable. Everyone knew she was capable of evil things, but was she capable of killing people? It's possible, but if she did, then she was very good at covering her tracks. As the kids kept walking, they started reminiscing past memories about the times Ale has saved their butts multiple times. Beverly in particular, remembered one incident that happened just a few days ago.

Flashback

Beverly was in the girl's restroom; on the toilet, and smoking a cigarette. Despite being young, it was the only thing that helped her cope with her problems at home. Beverly heard two girls giggling as they walked into the bathroom. One stood at the side of the bathroom stall and another grabbed a trash bag and turned on the sink. Beverly knew there was trouble; it was Greta's group and if they were here, then Greta wasn't far behind. Beverly continued smoking; hoping that the girls would go away. Unfortunately, Greta stormed in and kicked the bathroom stall door; Beverly jumped as she knew what was coming.

"Are you in there by yourself Beaver-ly or do you have half the guys in the school with you, huh slut? I know you're in there, you little shit, I can smell you. No wonder you don't have any friends." Greta taunted.

Beverly stubbed the cigarette on the stall wall. She was annoyed by Greta's bullying and was already going through a dark time. Fed up with Greta's taunting and unfazed by what would happen next, she did the most worth while thing she's ever done; she stood her ground.

"Which is it Greta? Am I a slut or a little shit? Make up your mind." Beverly retorted.

"Your trash you know, we just wanted to remind you, at least now you'll smell better." she mocked.

"Well Well Greta, what's going on here?" a voice asked sarcastically.

Beverly shivered when she heard that voice. It was Ale and judging by her tone, she had expected to see what she had expected. As Greta's friend turned off the sink, she and Greta turned and saw Ale walking in with their friend; visibly shaken and terrified. Greta's friend dropped the trash bag and got behind Greta; both girls shaking beyond their feet.

"Your friend here tells me that you're harassing Beverly, is this true?" Ale asked.

Greta looked over at her friend. She was the type of girl that was tough and wouldn't talk no matter what you did, but even she was terrified of Ale. Greta's expression wasn't anger, but for some reason, it seemed to see that she was furious.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry, she made me talk." Greta's friend apologized profusely.

"Get over there coward." Ale ordered.

She pushed Greta's friend towards the group; they managed to catch her and help her stand. Greta's friend got behind Greta and was shivering in fear.

"I thought I disbanded the rumor that Beverly was a slut, did I not?" Ale asked skeptically.

"O-Of course you did." Greta stammered.

"So why are you harassing Beverly?" Ale asked.

Greta was silent. How could she explain that she was bullying Beverly? If she lies to Ale, she'll know. Somehow, Ale has a way of telling a truth and a lie. If you lie, she'll find a way to get you tell her the truth, but if you tell her the truth, she'll go easy on you, but not if you're bullying others after she gave you orders to leave them alone. Judging by the silent response, Ale got the answer she wanted. She smirked and advanced towards the girls; her arms crossed behind your back.

"Here's what's going to happen: if I find out you're bullying Beverly again, i'll tell the whole town and your dad about that night with Bowers. I don't think your dad would want to know that Bowers picked you up one night and that you two had sex at the field. What would your dad think?" Ale threatened enthusiastically.

Greta stared at her like she had just told a dangerous secret. How could Ale know about that? How she found out was beyond their problem, it was her promise of telling the whole town that scared her. Ale got closer to Greta and her friends; her smile mischevious.

"After all, you wouldn't want to end up like Steven now, would you?" Ale asked smiling.

Beverly shivered when she heard that name. Steven was a student at Derry High School; he was smart, intelligent, and a douche bag. Steven would brag about how smart he was and how he would be attending Harvard when he graduated high school, but when Ale came along and started gaining popularity and getting better grades, Steven mocked her by saying "she's a lot dumber than she looks". As retaliation, Ale somehow found evidence that Steven wasn't that smart at all; in fact, he had paid off people that were smarter than him to do his homework and other assignments. When Ale told everyone about Steven's lies, he became a social outcast and lost his scholarship. The next week, Steven was not at school. The next month, Steven and his family had moved away from Derry. Where he was, no one knew and Beverly didn't think people cared. This incident made people realize that Ale was not the person to be messed with and soon, she started to earn more respect and power than ever before. Greta was unsure on how to react or answer to Ale's threats, but she didn't want to stay in here any longer. She'll get Beverly one day, but not Ale; anyone that tried to get back at her would fail miserably. Greta's scared expression was shown, but it was obvious she was trying to be brave.

"F-F-Fuck you Ale, fuck you!" she stammered.

Greta and her friends quickly left the bathroom; not wanting to hear their punishment after saying that. Ale just smirked as they left. She knocked on the bathroom stall.

"Hey Beverly, you alright?" Ale asked.

"Yeah...yeah i'm fine." she assured.

"Alright." Ale answered.

She walked over to the sink, turned it on, and washed her hands.

Back to the present

Believe it or not, this was one of those times where Beverly was happy that Ale came. Usually, she was mocking Beverly and her friends. However, she admired Ale's spirit; her courage, her bravery, her ability to run into danger...there were ways Beverly could match her spirit with Ale's, but not like this.

Meanwhile

Betty sat in the chamber; bored and...broken. She loved Henry for as long as she could remember, but now...seeing him like this; his cold, expressionless demeanor and white eyes, made her not know who he was anymore. Betty reached into her pocket and took out a rose. It was the same rose that Henry gave when he told her he loved her. Betty wanted nothing more than to tell him that she loved him too, but instead, she ran away. Feeling embarrassed and regret, Betty wanted to apologize and tell Henry how she felt, but when she finally worked up the courage, Henry was missing and Betty feared the worst. That's why Betty was at the Barrens. It was near the river where Henry told her he loved her and Betty thought that he was there to play a love-game where a person's crush disappears and the person goes out to find him/her. It sounded crazy, but it seemed like the only explanation Betty could think of. She got up and walked over to the bars. Henry was sitting on the old chair; just staring into the darkness with a bit of light revealing him. Betty kicked the bars over and over until Henry turned his head and got up. He walked over to the chambers; enraged and banged on the bars.

"Do not...bang on the bars." he said.

Betty showed him the rose; determined to see if he could remember anything about her or their love. For a moment, Betty thought she saw a flash of remembrance in his eyes, but wasn't sure if that was just a trick in her eyes.

"Do you remember this? This was the rose you gave me when you told me you loved me. But instead of telling you I loved you too, I ran away. I regret that move with every bit of my heart, so I thought I tell you here and now: I love you, Henry and I want you to come back...please." Betty pleaded tearfully.

Henry just stared at the rose. After a few moments, he took the rose and crumbled it up. Henry dropped the crumbled pieces and turned around.

"My job is to serve...my job is to obey...my job is to provide my master's needs. Henry is gone, Betty. The only person left within him...is me." he growled.

Henry went back to the chair and sat back down. Betty stared horrified at the remaining pieces of the rose. She cried and turned around and laid back against the bars. Betty had accepted her fate, she was going to die; either by the hands of Pennywise or...Henry.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hey guys, remember the first time we met Ale?" Richie asked.

Bill smiled; remembering that day that happened two years ago.

Flashback

It was their second year of Middle school and Bill, Eddie, Richie, Ben, Stanley, and Beverly were walking down the hallway until the bower's gang stood in front of them. The kids stopped and soon, other kids gathered around to see if there was going to be a fight. Eddie, Richie, Ben, Stanley, and Beverly stood behind Bill; shaking and quivering in fear. Bill was the only one looking at the bower's gang with anger and bravery.

"Wh-Wh-What d-do you want, B-B-Bowers?" he asked.

The gang laughed at his stutter and gave him an evil smile.

"What do you think, stuttering Bill? I want your lunch money, that's what." Bower's sneered.

"Y-Y-You're not getting it, B-B-Bowers. Leave us alone." Bill snapped.

Suddenly, Bowers picked him up by the shirt and threw him on the ground. His gang got behind Bill's friends and pushed them to the ground. The Bower's gang laughed as Bill, Eddie, Richie, Ben, Stanley, and Beverly tried to get up and the other kids watched in horror at the scene.

"Well Well Well, what's going on here?" a voice asked.

The other kids looked behind and got out of the way. Stepping forward was a 11 year old white girl with long, dark brown hair, freckles, brown eyes, wearing a black sweatshirt, sweatpants, and tennis shoes. The girl smirked when she saw a group of tough boys standing over a group of kids. Bower's gang turned around and got close to her.

"Who are you little girl?" Bowers asked.

"The name's Ale. You must be Henry Bowers, the guy everyone is warning me to stay away from." she said.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" Patrick asked.

"I'm new here, but that doesn't matter." Ale explained smirking.

"Then neither does this. Get lost little girl or else you're going to get hurt." Belch threatened.

"Sorry fatty, but I don't take orders from idiot boys." Ale sneered.

Bowers and his gang glared at her like she had said a terrible insult. Bowers got into her face.

"I watch it if I were you. You don't want to end up with broken bones or a black eye now, do you?" he warned.

"Oh, and like how your daddy beats you for being the weak son you are? I don't think your daddy would like to hear that you got beaten up by a girl now, would you?" Ale smiled.

Everyone stared at her like she just told a sinister secret. Bowers stared at her; wondering how she could've known about that. Bill stared at Ale; wondering what else she knew.

"How...How did you..." Bowers stammered.

"It's kind of obvious. Now, beat it please. I don't think you want to be the talk of the school about how you got beaten up by a girl." Ale smiled.

The Bower's gang backed up, then quickly scattered away. Bill, Eddie, Richie, Stanley, Ben, and Beverly got up as Ale walked by and passed by the crowd. Bill wondered how a young girl could stand up to a couple of tougher looking boys; it just seemed so real.

Back to the present

The loser's club and Georgie laughed when they remembered that memory. That was the first time they ever met her and to stand up to Bower's and his gang like that; it was unreal. The loser's club and Georgie continued walking down the path, until Georgie suddenly stopped everyone.

"STOP!" he halted.

Everyone stopped and looked down. A few feet ahead of them was a trip wire and it was tied to the bottom of all the trees.

"Georgie, is that a trip wire?!" Beverly asked.

"Yes, Ale put it there to keep unwelcoming visitors out of her territory." he explained.

Beverly nodded. The loser's club and Georgie stepped over the wire and continued walking.

"Alright, re-re-remember the pl-plan everyone. Ale's going to w-w-want something in re-return, so no fo-fo-fooling around and n-no jokes, Richie. Last time you said s-s-something st-stupid, you got beaten up b-b-by Ale." Bill reminded.

"Wait what?! Ale beat up Richie?! What did he do that made her so mad, she beat him up?" Georgie asked surprised.

The group cringed when they realized they hadn't told Georgie about the altercation that occurred between Ale and Richie three weeks ago. I mean, Richie sometimes made her mad, but he said something that made her so mad that she beat him up after school.

"Georgie, do you remember how the sc-sc-school would host a mi-mi-mini ta-talent show every Friday?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, Richie would usually say his mom jokes and other stuff." he said.

"Well, Richie made a couple of j-j-jokes about Ale. Normally, she would sl-sl-slide them off, but Richie said something about her pa-pa-parents that p-p-pissed her off. After school, Ale g-g-gave him a bloody beating. It t-t-took nearly all of us to p-p-pull her off." Bill explained.

Georgie gave a glare at Richie, but said nothing. The group continued walking.

"Georgie, how far is Ale's house?" Stanley asked.

"Don't worry Stanley, we're not too far now." he said.

"Lets just hope we're close." Richie said.

The group continued walking until they saw the smoke. They knew they were getting close. They ran up ahead until they stopped at some bushes. There, they saw an old cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. They saw Ale on a picnic table; drawing in her journal. She must've heard them, because she turned her head and smiled.

"Hm, somehow I knew you guys would show up." Ale smiled.


End file.
